The Dragon Mistress
by Luvlylady
Summary: I smiled and felt dragonflies in the pit of my stomach. This is too wierd.' When a new teacher is called to Hogwarts, Severus finds there's something childish yet alluring about her. Will sparks fly? Literally? Snape/OC
1. Chapter 1

**My first HP story so please please be nice. I always thought snape was a poor lonely guy. So, he could use a girlfriend or something. Snape wasn't killed in the 6th year and Harry, Hermione and Ron have graduated from school. Read, Love, and Review!**

**Lina Naomi Embry**

Lina Naomi Embry is 23 years old. When a new subject is brought into Hogwarts, she is called to teach it. She works as a professional dragon mistress. A rare job for those who can feel and communicate with dragons. Her appearance is fiery red hair, bright green eyes and dark tanned skin which shows she works outdoors. She also has a fiery personality.

**Hogwarts**

The Great Hall was noisy with children chattering and the first years standing stiffly in front. I sat next to an older man wearing black robes and a pale face. He stared straight ahead as if not noticing me. I wore black tights and a black tank with crimson robes tied over it showing off only a little of the black fabric.

All talking stopped, and silence ensued as the new headmistress stood up front with a stool and old-looking hat next to her.

"Now, I'm going to call your name. You come forth, and you will be sorted into your houses. Chrystal Skinner!" Professor Mcgonagall called the names of the nervous kids and I couldn't help but smile as a shaky girl walked up.

The sorting went quickly and I took a deep breath as Mcgonagall started introducing me.

"This year we have a new teacher. Professor Embry is here to educate those of you who wish to become animal trainers. She is a dragon master. . .er, mistress."

I stood up and bowed as children clapped. They looked really interested and some even stood up. I sat down and listened to the announcements. There were some about the forbidden forest, school and Hogsmead.

Dinner went by with the usual roast potatos, baked potatos, boiled potatos, roast beef, roast chicken, lamb, chops, sausages, vegetables and dessert of ice-cream, mint humbugs, chocolate mousse, strawberries and more. Professor Mcgonagall leaned over to me and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Embry. I'm sure you will like Hogwarts. Professor Snape will show you to your quarters. You can then unpack."

I blinked a little before the man next to me stood and waited for me to follow. I followed him out the door to the side and down a flight of stairs. We went down a few passages, then ascended about a kilometre high spiral staircase! _Sheesh, what's with wizards and long staircases! _It led to a small balcony with a heavy oak door with black bolts in the side.

He stopped at the door and turned to me. I shuffled my feet and asked sheepishly.

"Um, you wouldn't mind coming back here tomorrow morning to help me back down, would you?"

I thought Snape would decline, but he answered in a low drawl.

"Of course, Professor Embry. I will meet you here in the morning." With that he spun around, cloak billowing behind him as he went down the stairs.

I opened the door to my room and looked around the circular room. It was in a tower. It had warm red walls, cherry wood flooring with polished, red furniture. The bed clothes were gold and red with drapings hung on the four posts of the large bed. My trunks were at the foot of my bed with my pet dragon in it's carrier cage.

My dragon is a Infernus Draconis. In short, a miniture fire dragon. It's scaley red skin was soothingly hot as my skin was permanently in a high temprature. The large carrier cage he was in, was a metre by two metres in legnth and hight. It had a special, protective layer over the large bars which prevented any burning.

I named him Ham since it meant heat in Hebrew. I let him out the cage and he immediately took off flying in circles around the room. I pulled my trunks onto the bed and sorted my clothes into piles. I packed the clothing into seperate drawers, then changed for bed.

I pulled on red shorts and a black tank top. I tied my hair into a ponytail and pulled the duvet cover off the bed. I climbed under a thin sheet and looked at the black ceiling. It was an hour later when I fell asleep with my sheet kicked off the bed and I was scrawled halfway off the bed. My windows were wide open, letting in cool nighttime air. Meanwhile, below me in the dungeons, Severus Snape paced his own green lit room restlessly. He'd taken off his black robes and replaced it with black pajama's.

_'She's just new to Hogwarts. She doesn't know where everything is. Get a hold of yourself!'_ Snape thought to himself.

He sat on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands.

"Damnit."

Snape waved his hands to dim the lighting even more and lay back in his bed still thinking. It was a few hours later when he fell asleep on his bed. Still as the dead and serene as a statue.

**Please review! This is my first! Please tell me if i should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet Ham**

The warm air filtered through the window as I dressed in copper coloured fire-proof tights, a tight three-quarter shirt and knee high boots. This was the usual attire that dragon breeders and dragon master's wore. I shrugged into a brown cloak with leather elbow gloves.

A few weeks before I came to Hogwarts, Professor Mcgonagall had an arena and dragon stable built in the grounds. This morning my dragons were going to be brought in. All together I had six dragons. Two medium ones, a smaller one that is pregnant, one extremely large one, and two twin babies.

I would be introducing them to the kids. I tied my hair back into a french plait ao that my hair wouldn't catch on fire if one of the dragons got restless.

A loud knock on my door announced Snape and I called Ham onto my shoulder. He sat on my arm as I opened the door. Severus was in black, flowing robes with his arms at his sides stiffly. I kicked the door shut. And a shrill scream echoed in the hall. Ham's screech made Snape and I cringe. I had accidently slammed the door on his long tail. The tip was caught in the door. He screeched and flapped angrily against my cheek.

"Hold on! Hold on, Ham!" I pulled the leathery, scaled tail from the door and watched the tip slowly return to it's usual red. The tip flamed up a little and I wrapped the tail around my neck to keep it from any more accidents.

I turned back to Snape whose eyes showed a little confusion. He raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Ham?"

"It mean's heat." I shrugged but couldn't help the blush creep onto my face.

Severus was silent, then spun on his heel and took off down the stairs with me following with red cheeks. I was glad that the staircase was dark.

He led me back to the Great Hall where students were eating in their uniforms. Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse sat on my left side. She chattered to me about Herbology and how it was her favourite subject when she was a young 'filly'.

It wasn't my best subject in school so I just nodded and smiled. Ham was a rascal at breakfast as he thought it would be fun if he took a dip in the scrambled eggs. Hagrid looked extremely joyful and gave Ham a little of his sausages. Ham loved him. I could tell because the little monster blew into Hagrid's cold cup of tea to heat it.

Breakfast ended an hour later and by 10:00 everyone was heading to their classes.

Hagrid walked me to the stables where three large cages, bigger than his house, were being guarded by people in inflammable suits. Some flew around the dragon's on brooms. I saw a crowd of both mine and Hagrid's classes standing to the side watching with large eyes.

Hagrid shuffled his large feet. "Yeh wouldn' mind if we joined classes would yeh?"

"Of course you can, Hagrid. I've heard you're quite the dragon daddy."

Hagrid beamed as he lumbered towards the kids. I followed him while undoing my cloak. I let it float to the ground and faced the children.

"So, I'm sure all of you are excited to learn about dragons. There are a few rules we have to understand. First off," I eyed the students.

"Do not anger a dragon. They are more deadly than any other creature. A nip from a hippogriff is a mere bump compared to that of an angry or protective dragon's bite. Secondly, do not ever bring dragon blood near these creatures. They instinctly smell danger and will protect their territory."

The kids were silent as they listened, but most were staring at Ham who was perched on my head.

"Even if they don't attack you, you will have to answer to me. And I am not nice when I'm in a bad mood. Third, does anyone know exactly what a dragon master or mistress is able to do?"

Even Hagrid looked questioningly at me. I smiled and answered my own question. "They are able to communicate with dragons. Every few hundred years you get a dragon aura. A dragon aura has all the elements of powers a dragon has. Such as the fire breathing, ice breath, flying, sight, smell and has the ability to transform yourself into their speciality dragon. Because dragon aura's are so rare, when one is found they usually find a mini version of the person in the form of a dragon. Such as Ham over here."

I pulled the tiny dragon into my arms and he flicked his tail from side to side.

"He is the mini version of me." I said with a grin. A girl held her hand up.

"So you're a dragon aura?" She asked with big grey eyes.

I answered with a nod. "Yes. Ham was found when I was. We've been together for the last 18 years. You see every act from Hammy here, is exactly what I'd do."

A boy with ruffled brown hair scrunched his nose. "So, you'd dive headfirst into eggs?"

I blinked. "No." I answered slowly. Truthfully I would if I had the chance.

"Also, those of you who have heard of the patronous, a dragon aura has the same patronous as they're dragon. Right Ham?" I looked at the dragon.

He straightened his neck, gazed at me squarely and tweaked my ear quickly with his teeth. I put him down, laughing. A few children stumbled backwards as he waddled to them. He craned his neck and screeched once before jumping behind me.

"In this first lesson, I will be introducing you to my dragon family."

I led the way to where my dragons were being unloaded into the stables. The large one got his own cage, while the twins shared one and the three others had they're own.

I first went to the three medium ones. "These three are sister hunchbacks. The one there curled up is pregnant. They're names are Vain, Beauty and the pregnant one is Belle."

The kids crowded around outside the enclosure and watched the dragons. Most of the girls went for Belle. I smiled and led the boys to the largest dragon.

"His name is 'Le Felix'. It means the protector in the draconifers. As you can see he is a volcanic dragon." The boy's gawked at the large animal. Le Felix or Felix was a large creature in hight and length.

His shiny black scales glimmered in the sunlight as he snorted. He gazed at the children wearily and I climbed over the fencing.

By this time the girls and Hagrid had rejoined us. They watched quietly as I walked towards Felix. The dragon lowered his head and allowed me to rub the glittery scales.

I jumped over the fence again and ended the tour by going to the twins.

"Nadia and Aiden are the youngest of our family. They are only a few years old and are extremely playful. They are not yet fully trained on the basics so we won't be near them till I have taught them."

I looked at the eager faces and felt a small bit of guilt. It was time for the lesson to end and they didn't have another till next week. Each house was given one lesson per week.

"Sorry guys, I guess you'll have to wait till next class. Afternoon."

The class grumbled as they left and Hagrid followed. His round face was red with happiness. It was only then when I discover I'd forgotten Ham somewhere.

"Ham? This isn't funny! Ham!" I yelled to the empty enclosures. The dragons pricked their ears as they heard my voice and I rushed about the cages.

"I believe this belongs to you." I stopped when the slow drawl from behind went into my head.

I turned slowly and looked at the tall form of Severus Snape. On his head, clinging tightly, was Ham. He nipped my fingers when I reached for him and I glared. Severus stood still as I jumped to try get the dragon.

This was one of those bad times when one hates being short.

I stepped close to Severus, so close that our bodies were almost touching, and stood on tip toe to get my pet. I must have been standing on an uneven stone because next second I was in Snape's arms. They were encircled tightly as if he caught me from falling.

Hammy made a crackling noise which sounded like laughter and flew off the professor's head. From a branch on a tree we heard the dragon laughing.

I pushed down the blush and stepped away from Snape. He looked a little dazed but soon regained his usual cool composure.

"Sorry." I apologised quietly.

Severus nodded and I heard a gulp from his throat. He turned his back on me and walked away. I metally slapped myself.

_'Why the dragon do I get so childish and clumsy around him?!?' _I asked myself while slinging my cloak over my shoulder. Hammy perched himself on my head again.

I followed Severus quietly up to the castle. There was an uncomfortable silence as we walked and I tried to start conversation.

"So, I'm. . . .uh. .really sorry about what Ham did." I said.

He looked down at me, "That wasn't your fault. But nethertheless I accept the apology."

I don't know why but I continued to babble. "I mean it. If there's anyway I can help you or something just tell me."

"I'll consider it." I _think_ he meant to smile, but it looked more like a smirk.

I smiled back and felt dragonflies in my stomach. This was way too wierd.

**I hope ya liked this update and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, the third chap is up and I really tried to make this one interesting. As the reviewer, I ask if you have any idea's for chaps, please put them in your review and I'll consider it for future chapters. THANKS!**

**Hogsmead**

Almost a month went by and one of the richest kids in Hogwarts had a birthday during the week. As his family paid a great deal of respect and money towards the school, the parents requested the school have a three days holiday for the children.

Professor Mcgonagall, of course, disapproved, but allowed the children to return home after sending an owl to each child's parents.

The teachers were to stay within the grounds of Hogwarts and Hogsmead for the holiday. The late spring plants and grass came up through the outside dirt. The Dark Forest didn't look menacing as far as one was concerned.

It was at breakfast when I shocked Severus a little. The teacher's sat around one of the house's tables eating the small buffet. Ham was floating on his back in a punch bowl full of milk. He would occasionally dunk under the liquid for a drink, then resuface splahing everyone.

Professor Flitwick was extremely doleful to the dragon as the small animal had stolen his last sausage.

Professor Snape sat next to me. He was quieter than usual. That was when I suddenly spoke in a whisper so that only he could hear me.

"Would you like to come with me to Hogsmead?"

Severus didn't answer, but stood up and walked stiffly out the Great Hall. I didn't lose any time to stand up and leave as well. I tailed him to the dungeon stairs then stopped him.

"Why are you so. . . . . .like a board, when I'm near you?" I asked.

He turned slowly on the steps and looked up at me. I had my hands on my hips, leaning on one foot while cocking my head to the side. I saw him swallow as he stared at me.

I asked in annoyance, "Do I repulse you or do you just not like me?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Maybe I'm just the curious type." I said with a smile.

I walked down the steps till I came to the one just above Snape's own.

"Are you afraid of being alone with me?" They were so close now that Snape could smell the exotic concoction of her breakfast, perfume, tooth paste and her own fragrance that seemed to follow her. All together it smelt like honey, peaches with strawberries and spear mint.

Snape breathed deeply. Her body was almost just against him. If he leaned just two centimetres forward their lips would be touching. Gulping twice, Severus stepped down once and looked down at her.

"I am no coward to be alone with a woman. I will meet you by the gate in 10 minutes."

With that his robes blew behind him and I couldn't help but sigh a little. _'Why did I flirt with him? He isn't interested.'_

I went back upstairs and started walking slowly towards the gate. I reached the pointed metal frame and waited only a few moments before Snape joined me.

I smiled as we walked over the bridge towards Hogsmead. When we got to the town, I pulled Snape into Honeydukes Sweetshop. The candy here was the most mouthwatering and I think I even drooled watching the chocolate frogs bouncing in a container.

I eventually bought pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, bertie bott's every flavour beans and four chocolate frogs. I wasn't a big fan of the beans but maybe Severus liked them.

I offered him some of the candy but he rejected it. I perservered till he took a box od Bertie Bott's beans and ate them slowly. His jaw moved up and down perfectly and I couldn't tear my eyes away.

He seemed to notice I wasn't looking where I was going, as I walked into a lady, and he steered me into the pub.

He sat me down in a chair and sat across me. I was quiet when he ordered two butterbeers and he looked at me over at me. I cocked my head to the side.

"Why are you so uptight, Severus?"

"Please address me formally, professor Embry." It was more of a statement than a question though.

I blinked. "You gonna make me?"

"Yes." Snape sat up indigniantly with his chin raised and I laughed loudly. He seemed to deflate when I laughed because his puffed out chest went down and he gazed at me squarely in the eyes.

"You have her eyes."

"Who's?" I stopped my giggles. His eyes glazed over and I reached over to take his hand. The second our skin came into contact, he clutched my hand tightly as if he would never let go.

The waitress came over to our table and set the large mugs on the table. She smiled when she noticed our holding hands. I smiled back, but in the back of my mind panic rose.

Snape was cutting off my blood circulation and my hand was going numb. I twisted myself from his grip and he finally came back into reality.

"I am sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."

I shook my head. "That's OK. You said I had someone's eyes. Whose?"

". . . . . . .Lily Potter's."

I was quiet a little as I remembered the dark times when Voldemort was thought dead. My own brother had been murdered by the monster. The Potter's, like my brother, where killed while the dark lord was recruiting.

I guess he had a flashback. My eyes held the same intelligence and kindness but with a tint of play.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I rubbed my hand. We drank the butterbeer in silence and I relished the warm, comforting taste.

I finished my drink first and took out a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I popped an orangey brown one into my mouth and chewed quickly. I had never even considered that the inventer of those cursed sweets would seriously make a vomit flavoured one, because in a second I was hunched over the table, spewing out the candy.

But the thing with me is that whatever I taste is the taste I'm stuck with for a least an hour or two. Snape instantly took action. He knelt next to me, careful of my. . . .uh, puke, and rubbed my back. He took out a tiny vial from his robes and forced me to drink it. I would have gagged if I wasn't already.

He spoke bluntly. "This will make you--" I grinned goofily at him before my eyes rolled back into my head and I fell out my chair with a thud. I giggled girlie-ly and stood up shakily. But I somehow succeeded in crashing onto my knees and my hand knocked over a tray. Snape caught me around the waist when I threatened to collaspe again and I spoke in a shrill drunk voice.

"Do you know. . .hic. .how much. . .hic. . .hic. . . . .I. .hic. . . .like you?" My eyes were still closed as I grabbed hold of his arms. My hiccups continued as I grinned largely.

"No. But you can tell me when you've been seen to by Madam Pomfrey." Snape pulled me outside. People stared at us when Severus accidently lost his grip on me and I tumbled onto my hands and knees. I crawled a few paces then Snape scooped me back up. This time he slung me over his shoulder like a bag of potatos. I protested lightly, still laughing.

"No! I mean do'yeh know how much I really weally. . . .weally," My talking went slurred as we neared Hogwarts gates. "Weally _wove_ youuu?"

Snape sighed and carried me through the gate. "Are you allergic to anything?"

I answered with a big grin on my face. "YES! I get dwunk(drunk) if I dwink pureed Lime Grass!" I made sure to say 'pureed' with a long, high pitched vocal.

Snape stopped in his tracks and looked down at me. "You only tell me now that you're allergic to one of the key ingredients of the potion I just gave you."

I shrugged in his arms, "You never asked." It was only then that Severus noticed I was carrying a butterbeer mug in my hands with a straw sticking out for me to sip from.

"Did you steal that?" Severus sighed wearily.

I gave bug innocent eyes. "Noooooo."

Snape carried me to the Hospital Wing. We met Madam Pomfrey at the door and she bustled around us. Severus put me down on a bed and I immediately tried to roll off, but a petrifying charm stopped me.

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and a few bottles of medicine. Snape left me on the bed after removing the spell. I looked around me drunkedly before calling out for him.

"Snapie! Here boy! Snapie Snapie! Sna. . . ." Pomfrey pulled her wand out and pressed it against my temple. I let out an undignified snort before my head rolled back onto the white pillows.

**So, here's a repeat! If you have any suggestions or idea's for future chaps please put them in your reviews! Thankz!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a roll! I hope you enjoy this new chap and please review!**

**Fiery Personality**

To be woken up when you've got a sore body and fell you're going to yack is not a nice fuzzy feeling. I know what it feels like when you're having a nice dream then you wake up to see a old lady giving you a magical sponge bath. Bacause that's I awoke.

"AAAH! What are you doing! What are you doing! What are you DOING!" Madam Pomfrey jumped back by my sudden screaming and wiggling. I clutched the hospital blankets closer. My hands shook and my insides felt as if they were burning as I tried to sit up.

I don't know why but I continued screaming. The Hospital Wings doors opened and Professor Mcgonagall and Snape hurried in. Snape reached me first and seemed to not know what to do with a screaming nude woman. He caught my wrists to keep me from hitting the bedside cabinate and hurting myself, but as quickly as he'd grabbed my hands, he let them go. I saw him examin his now burnt hand.

The second my hands fell to my sides, they burst into flames. The fire continued to the rest of my body and soon my bed was engulfed in red flames.

That's what happens if a dragon aura is frightened and unable to control the fear. As Snape had caught my hands I felt unnerved, angry and a little scared. I hated hospitals, sponge baths, medicine and needles and wouldn't go near them.

Professor Mcgoangall was the one who first started a jet of water to restrain the fire and soon the others followed suit. Soon I lay on the bed's burnt sheets, drenched in water and coughing smoke.

"Honestly, don't you know that scaring a dragon aura stupid is a bad move!" I said bluntly. I leaned on my elbows and peered at the teachers. I hiccuped and giggled, but a headache throbbed in my temples. Guess I was a little hung-over.

Mcgonagall put her wand away and said in a stern voice. "You could have burnt the school down. But I suppose we're to blame partly for not waiting for you to awaken." She stopped when she saw me shiver slightly. "You're cold?"

"Yes, a dragon master can't go into water colder than 20 degrees celcius. It is somewhat of a death wish if they don't get warmed quickly." I though quickly. "I'm guessing the temprature was around 18 and a half celcius when you soaked me. . . .Ah. .ah. .AH-CHOO!" I sneezed into my hand.

Everyone stared at me till I replied, "People like me are also allowed to get sick, ya know."

Snape took off his black cloak and wrapped it around me after hestitating a moment or two. I shrugged into it.

"I need a bath." I said in a clogged voice. I sneezed a second later and a puff of fire emitted from my mouth and into my hand. I closed my fist over it and it disappeared.

I coughed a few more times to get rid of the smoky taste in my mouth before swinging my legs over the edge. Madam Pomfrey immediately started fussing again.

"You need rest. I will get you some blankets and I'll check you again."

I protested. "Oh, that's not neccasary. I just need something hot and I'll be fine. Really."

Madam Pomfrey looked like she was going to argue but stopped. "What do you usually do when someone is sick?"

"We just nurse them back to health. The sick person is only to drink. .ah-choo. . . .boiling black tea, stay in hot water with the temprature around 78 to 80 degrees."

Professor Flitwick's mouth dropped open. "80 degrees?"

I nodded and stifled another sneeze. "Yip and they should. . .should. . .AH-CHOO! Stay in the water for at least 7 hours. It helps with the aura's muscle chakla."

I sneezed twice more before having a coughing fit. In the end Severus, Professor Mcgonagall and Madam Pomfrey helped me to the female teacher's bathrooms. Severus' cloak was wrapped tightly over my body as I walked the corridors. At the doorway he gave me to the women and closed the door.

The teacher's bathrooms were larger than the students with a larger bath with many different gold taps. Professor Mcgonagall pulled a few taps open and waited for me to say stop and then asked if I would be OK if I was alone.

"Of course. Thank you, Minerva." She and Madam Pomfrey left the room while i switched another tap on for bubbles. The warm, lavender fragranced steam was soothing and I just toppled into the bath.

I floated to the top and sat myself on the edge. An hour later I dozed off with my head supported by the edge of the tub. When the water cooled down a little I heated it by inflaming my body. I lay in the water, thinking.

Snape had been worried when he'd heard me screaming. He'd been the first to alert the teachers and the first to reach me.

In the dungeons said teacher was currently in his classroom pacing.

"Maybe I should offer to help her? No! That would be stupid. What about if I asked her to dinner? No. Well, maybe I ask her to go for a walk with me? Ugh! This is hopeless."

Severus sank into his seat and rubbed his temples. Why were women so complicated? And why did this particular woman have this strange effect over him?

If she wanted, she could make him do anything she wanted. He was surprised by her personality. She was a playful, serious, smart, funny and flirty. All the traits he hadn't known he liked.

She also had a fiery persoanlity. An inhumane screech from the doorway, then a clunk as something hit the closed door alarmed Snape. He strode across the classroom and swung the door open.

A small creature wobbled in. Ham looked up at Snape before clicking his teeth and flapping onto his shoulder.

"What should I do? Your mistress is extremely complicated for me."

**I hope ya liked this update and answer this question in your review!**

**Please choose one or come up with one yourself. And please tell me which one you want!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankz for the reviews! Here's the scene you chose and I hope it turned out great!**

**Take A Walk**

The best thing about being sick, is that you feel so much better afterwards. I ended up staying in the tub for almost ten hours. I came out, with my skin wrinkly, sleepy and tranquil from the fragranced soaps and oils.

I flamed myself dry and dressed quickly in black jeans, a black turtleneck sweater and my usual red robes. For extra measures I pulled a jacket over my sweater and put the hoods of both the jacket and robes over my head.

I sniffed a little as I left the bathrooms and walked slowly to my quarters. I felt better except for the lump in my throat. I was walking up the stairs to my tower when I saw Professor Snape leaving my room. I ducked into a nook in the window and held my breath.

Severus's robes brushed against my skin. He didn't notice me and kept the quick pace. He disappeared swiftly around the corner.

"What was that about?" I asked myself as I crawled out my hiding place. My back felt sore from where it'd been cramped.

I continued to my room and went inside. Closing the door behind me, I stared at the small bouquet of flowers on my bed. The flowers were a mixture of Anemone and baby's breath.

I smiled a little and picked up the flowers. I lifted the blossoms to my face and breathed deeply, but as soon as the flowers neared me, the middle flower's petals opened and a small, neatly folded piece of parchment lay inside.

I undid the thin black ribbon around the paper and read through it fluidly.

"_Professor Embry,_

_I apologise, I do not know your first name. I believe that the accident at Hogsmead is my partly fault. So please join me tonight at the eastern entrance to the forbidden forest. The entrance by Hagrid's hut._

_And don't wear heels or pumps please._

_Severus Snape"_

I stopped there and looked at my feet. My red and white sneakers were brand new, maybe I could wear them.

I looked at the darkening sky, sniffled, and ran to my closet. I threw robes onto my bed and kicked shoes out my way. I tripped once or twice and considered crawling.

Eventually, I picked out black three quarter pants, and a black strap shirt. I tied a red hankerchief around my neck and did my hair in a messy plait.

"Hey Ham, do you think this looks good?"

The small dragon bounced off the bed post and scuttled around me. He squealed his approval. I smiled, fumbled for my wand in my robes and ran out the tower. Ham screeched, as I abandoned him and I doubled back to put him on my shoulder.

I walked past Hagrid's house and stopped at the edge of the forest. It looked a lot different than in the daylight.

"Severus?"

I gazed around the dark until a hand took my arm. I gasped and flamed my whole arm into a fire. I was quickly released, surprise hit me and I turned. I almost laughed at Snape as he pulled his robes off and stamped on them.

"Sorry, Snape." I giggled. I held out my hand and closed my fist. The flames died and appeared in my palm until I extinguished them.

Snape now stood in a black suit with a high collar. His robes were still discarded on the ground. He straightened his suit, feeling uncomfortable.

"What may I ask did you think when I touched you?" He asked in a slow drawl.

I rubbed my head. "Just a bad experience."

Snape was quiet, then held out his arm. "A walk?"

I nodded and slipped my arm through his. We walked silently through the tall trees. Their leaves only now and then let the moon's light shine down in places.

We hadn't spoken in about half an hour when Snape started conversation.

"You still owe me a favour, and this is how you can repay it. What happened that you were so protective and tense?"

I looked at Snape. His face showed no emotion but I could see a slight look in his eyes which showed the curiousity. Taking a deep breath, I explained.

"You have to go through a lot to become a dragon mistress or aura. But you have to go through a hell of a lot more if you're a female dragon aura. The teachers discourage females to join because they think us weaker than men. To become a fully controlled aura, you have to go through a series of tests and criteria's.

You have to be able to fly, know your element's strengths and weaknesses, speak draconifors and. . . . . . . .you have to be able to endure pain. The kinda pain they do to us isn't magical or humane. It feels as if your flesh is being ripped off your body. As if your insides were on fire. But not the good kind like I do."

I stopped in my tracks as I relived those years in my head.

**FlashBack**

_The dark corridors of Drucon School was littered with the few scattered students. Most were male between 8 and 16._

_My hand was held tightly in a teacher's and he pulled me roughly into a dark chamber._

_I looked up with innocent, green eyes as he pulled his hands in front of his face. A dark mist gathered around his feet and dark crimson and orange ribbons of fire twirled around his elbows to his wrists._

_He directed the fire towards me slowly. The sharp scream that came from my throat terrified me and it took a few minutes for me to realise it was I who'd made the noise._

_The man pulled back his hand and brought it to face me again, this time slashing it through the air and stopping right in front of me._

**End FlashBack**

I shivered as I remembered the tortures. The flames would burn my skin till it blackened and as a child I didn't know what I'd done wrong. I would just curl into a ball and cry for it to stop.

I noticed Severus was watching me with a worried expression and I turned quickly to smile at him.

"Yeah things back there were really sore but I became the mistress I am today. So, I'm glad." I felt as if Snape's eyes were piercing into my soul but continued to smile. I'd learnt that through the pain you could never show how you felt.

"Are you alright? We could go back to the castle?" I was startled by his question and, shaking my head, pulled him further into the forest.

It was a few minutes later when Snape had jumped off a small ledge and held his hand out to help me when I heard something. I spun around quickly, but in doing so, fell backwards. I landed on something cold yet soft. The cold arms were around me and I immediately blushed.

I'd landed on Snape. My body was pressed against his and my face just inches away from his own. I blinked and started to get up. But that only resulted in us switching positions slightly. . . . . .and awkwardly.

I was now pinned to the ground with Severus lying over me. But his hands were at either side of my head, stopping me from moving.

We were both quiet now as we just stared at each other's face. A screech from behind Snape made him turn halfway when the familiar figure of Ham cannoned into the back of his head. Severus's face was forced down and onto mine. We both froze as our lips connected. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I kissed him back lightly.

He continued the kiss softly, romantically. I felt the blush die away and closed my eyes. Snape's hands caught my face and stopped me from moving. Though I wouldn't even if I could.

I heard the gentle lap of water from somewhere and ended the kiss. I smiled slyly at Severus.

"Care to go for a swim, Sevie?" He looked shocked at the nickname but kissed my cheek.

"Of course. But won't you get sick?"

I shook my head. "I'll heat my body. The only reason I got sick from the water was because you took me by surprise."

Snape stood over me and pulled me up. I tugged him towards the water and stopped at the edge of slightly murky blue water. The large lake was beautiful at night with the moon mirrored onto the water.

Severus stopped next to me. "I don't have a swimsuit."

"Neither do I." I said simply. I undressed to my black sports bra and black and red shorts. I waded in the water till I was up to my waist before diving. When I resurfaced Snape was knee deep in the liquid.

His chest was bare and tight black boxer shorts covered his legs. He swam over to me and kissed my cheek.

"You are truely astonishing."

**Here it is! I hope ya loved it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews. I hope ya like this more one than the other chaps!**

**Watery Hatred**

The moon's reflection in the lake was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Especially since I had Severus to share it with. His shoulder black hair was wet and clung to his face. I couldn't help a giggle every few seconds. He looked so cute! Like a tiny, bedraggedly puppy who had come out his bath.

"So, does this mean I don't owe you a favour any more, Sevie?" I asked, while wrapping my arms around his neck. We were both floating in the warm water which I'd heated just the right amount for Snape to feel comfortable in, while myself wouldn't get sick.

Snape smirked. "I suppose so. But I can't help feeling sorry that you don't owe me." He kissed my cheek again.

His lips went down the column of my neck. He kissed a sensitive nerve in my throat and I let out a smothered laugh. It tickled too much. He stopped in confusion, looking at me for signs of distress or alarm. Severus blinked while I ducked under the water.

When I came up he caught me in his arms lightly and dunked us both under the lake's water. I kicked him lower then resurfaced. I waited a few moments before calling for him.

"Severus? Severus?" Worry etched into my voice.

Three minutes went by and I just about was going to dive under to look for him when something captured my ankle and pulled me down.

I struggled with the surprised loss of air. A second passed and a pair of lips pressed against mine. Air seemed stupid now. We stayed under the dark water for a minute and only when we came to the surface did Snape suggest we head back to the castle.

"Awww, do we have to? I like being here." I whined. I made my lip pout and my green eyes round and big.

Snape laughed huskily in his throat and pulled me out the water. "Maybe we could come back sometime Lina. But it's getting late and you need to get to your rooms before Pomfrey hunts me down with a torch and wand in hand."

My lips twisted up into a smile as I dressed in my black pants and string top. I pulled my sneakers over my feet and waited for Severus to dress in his suit. He'd left his robes at the edge of the forest since I'd burned them.

We hurried through the pitch black forest and in twenty minutes we were nearing at Hagrid's hut. Snape pulled me through the shadows. Soon we were in the castle. It was silent yet the cheerful glow from the torches was nice and warm. We walked up the stairs to my tower and we stood outside my door.

"I guess this is good night, Professor Embry." Snape bowed with a smile on his face.

"Night." I kissed him lightly and he spun on his heels to disappear down the staircase.

I changed into my pajama's and climbed into bed. Ham flew through a window and curled next to me. I petted him for a few minutes before I fell asleep. The lights in my room dimmed automatically and Ham perked one of his ears. He fell asleep seconds later breathing smoke from his open mouth.

The next morning was the fifth day of the weekend. Tomorrow the early kids would be arriving and the teacher's were gathering in the headmistress's office. I followed Professor Flitwick and Hagrid as I had never been to office.

Professor Mcgonagall was waiting for us with the other educators standing in a circle. Severus stood alone to one side and I sidled next to him. Careful to not be too close.

"We are all here to discuss the first terms statics," Mcgonagall looked at us. "I need a set plan of all your teachings from Hagrid and Embry as you have classes out of the castle. Embry, you especially. I can't have my students harmed by your dragons."

Indigiantly, I looked at the headmistress squarely. There was one thing I always felt angry about. It was when someone short changed my dragons.

"They would never hurt anyone unless _they _hurt me physically, Minerva." I interrupted rudely. All the teachers turned to look at me shocked and Mcgonagall stared at me.

"I apologise, Embry. But I do not need to remind you of this again. You may have a private conference with me but don't speak out of turn."

I glared at her, anger huilding up. "Well, I didn't want to come here in the first place. The only reason was because I heard of Dumbledor's death. If I wanted to, I would be walking out of here and this room would be on fire."

I spoke lowly, my eyes had a glazed look of hatred in them and I knew it showed. Mcgonagall looked taken aback. She regained her composure and said in a deadly voice.

"You shall see me after this meet."

That was the end of our conversation. I was quiet for the rest of the evening. Snape touched my elbow now and then, but I didn't meet his gaze. It was an hour later when we were dismissed. I stayed behind just as Mcgonagall did the same.

The older lady looked down at me. "I'm grateful that you kept our treaty from the others but I expect you to behave as a teacher should, Embry."

"Don't you dare reprimand me, in case you forgot, I didn't have to come to the pathetic place. As I said before, the only reason I came here was because of the agreement between our species. Dragon aura's are still itching to start a riot on this school and I won't stop them if you talk about my dragons in such a disrespectful manner, Minerva."

I smirked. "One word from me and this school is buh bye. Some dragon's are still with Voldemort. They carry out his ways. But they don't come here because I'm here. They know well enough that I can handle them with ease. They know the consequences."

I turned on my heels and stomped out the office. My happy attitude gone along with my cheerfulness. This was what a dragon aura was trained for. Their own identity was stripped from them on the first few weeks. Their personality, everything. I originally was a happy-go-lucky girl, but if my people found out. . . . . . . . . .

**Wow a nice twisty! ;) Please review and I will try get more updates in!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews and those silent readers. Our power has been going on and off for a while so enjoy this quick update and please give me nice reviews at the end.**

**Get Outta My Head**

My encounter with Minerva after the meeting hadn't done any good. She was on my back now more than ever. I avoided Snape as much as possible but couldn't help the desire just to be with him again. A week had gone past without any contact from him. But whenever I walked past him, I could feel his mental fingers probing at my mind. Though he couldn't get through my barriers.

Dragon lessons had been eventful for some of the students. Vain and Beauty were pampered beyond any of the dragons while Belle was stroked and cooed at. Le Felix was the most popular, but I wouldn't let anyone near him yet, just in case he decided to act out.

"Yeh feeling alrigh' there, eh Lina?" Hagrid inquired.

I was sitting on an upturned tree trunk with my face buried in my hands. I was hot, sweaty and felt nausua rising in my stomach. Dizziness had come to me earlier so I'd given refuge to my current seating on the large, moss covered log.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hagrid. Just a bit sick."

The day went by agonizingly slow, and in hours we were sitting in the Great Hall talking loudly. The students were still all pumped from their early holiday. They shouted across to one another and screamed while they ate.

My head was aching as I ate slowly. I could feel Snape's fingers touching gingerly at my menatl barriers worriedly.

Dinner passed as well as dessert, and Professor Mcgonagall requested all the educaters stay after dinner for a discussion. The kids were led away by the prefects and Mcgonagall immediatly turned on me. Her face was paler than usual. She looked older and sleep-deprived.

"We made a deal. How could you just brush it aside?"

I narrowed my eyes, "What?"

"I'm not going to keep this from the schools teachers any longer. It's time they knew why you're here." Minerva turned to her staff. "The people of Draconifers are coming."

I heard chocked gasps and murmers. "But, they'll burn the school! The students wouldn't be safe."

"I can talk to them." I said confidently. I caught the other teachers' gazes, "They're my people. Maybe I can reason with them."

I pushed back my chair and turned to leave the Great Hall. I planned to confront the dragon masters before they even got the chance to come into the school's boundries. That was when the insistant poking in my head got the better of me. I wheeled around furiously and shouted.

"Get outta my head!" Snape was taken by surprise, I could tell by the way be stumbled back somewhat.

My eyes grew heavy and my steps stuttered as I turned away. The dizziness had grown considerably in my anger. And I fell on one knee, gasping for breath. I didn't notice the shadows of all the teachers surrounding me. I could only feel the burning in my head and the screams. The never ending screams from the torture and jeers I'd recieved from the dragon auras as a child.

Their mocking faces and no one to turn to for help. I had to stop the dragon auras. Before they hurt another person I cared for. Over half of the dragon guild knew of my strength and wouldn't disobey me. But the others would group up and persevere until I gave in. There was only one thing I really knew.

I had to go back.

**There it is. Rather short, sorry, but I had to hurry before the electricity went out again. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So so sorry for the wait. Schools been really hectis with tests already starting and projects to hand in. So please enjoy the update and please review!**

**Devil In Disguise**

Yuck, yuck and oh yuck! My head was pounding, my body aching and worst of all, Snape was half carrying me to my room. My vision was slightly foggy and sweat ran down my face. It was difficult carrying me up about fifteen flights of stairs by himself. Severus' usually pale cheeks were flustered.

"I'm not tha' heavy." I complained weakly and slapped his shoulder. It was a playful gesture that I used to do when I was a child. And Snape seemed to realise that as I immediatly cringed away as if expecting a blow.

"You're not that light either." He remarked in his slow drawl. In the few months I'd taught at Hogwarts I'd grown to love the drawl. It was a sound that reminded me that he was always near.

But I wasn't going to hear that drawl after I left so I savoured every word he said.

". . . . . .Would. .Would you hate me if I. . ." I broke off and Snape quirked an eye brow.

"If what, Lina."

I swallowed and said quietly, "If I left?"

Severus stopped. I could feel his gaze on my face as I stared at the steps. He was quiet then continued pulling me to my room.

"I don't know. I've never had feelings like this for someone." Severus stopped again, this time by my door. He sat on the step and pulled me down gently. I sat half in his lap and half on the stairs, as he cradled me.

"Do you want to leave?" His question hurt a little.

"No, I don't. But I have to or they'll hurt you." My sight was clearing up and my headache ebbed away.

I heard Snape snort, "What can they do? I'm an educator of Hogwarts. The safest place in the world now that the dark lord is destroyed."

Turning in his lap, I lay my head in the crook of his neck. "They could kill you. . ."

Snape didn't even flinch, but he stood up and I tumbled off him onto the step below. Instantly anger sparked.

"What the dragon Severus!"

He only smirked. Pulling my hand, I was dragged up to my feet and I fell against his chest. Wrapping his arms around my waist, Snape pushed me onto his shoulder and opened the door to my bedroom. I protested softly.

"You moron, you could break your back."

"I'm almost thirty my dear. Not sixty." Snape dumped me onto the bed unceremoniously as the bed squeaked loudly. But the squeak turned louder and deeper and, in seconds, I found myself laughing hysterically. It had sounded like an old man's fart.

Snape smiled and shook his head. Ham was asleep on the bed post with his head tucked away under his wing.

Severus spun on his heels to go, but I stopped him just as his hand enclosed on the knob.

"Don't go."

My whispered plea had sounded so innocent and childish even to my own ears. It wasn't the dragon aura who'd gone through torture to be where she was, it was the fun loving little girl who hated to be alone.

Severus hesitated a second, then closed the door softly and returned to my bed. He unbuckled and threw his black robes onto a chair till he stood in his trouser pants, and black shirt.

"Go get changed." I hopped off the bed as if it was an order Snape had given one of his servants. I changed quickly into my red pajama shorts, a white tank top and tied my hair into a plait.

When I lay on one side of my bed, Snape pulled out his wand.

"What're you doing?" I questioned.

Snape shrugged. "I thought you'd be more comfortable if you had your own bed."

I shook my head, smiled, and patted the space next to me. My green eyes lit up as Snape slowly lay down next to me. I curled up against him as his fingers sifted through my hair. During the night I heard him breath deeply into my hair, enjoying the fragrance.

By the time he'd fallen asleep, it was just starting to light up outside. I slowly edged away from Severus.

I'd conjured my clothes into my trunks, Ham and all my other belongings to the courtyard. It was almost six o'clock now but no one was up. During the night I'd contacted a few friends of mine that were Dragon Masters.

They'd agreed that they'd help me transport my dragons back to Romania and I'd fly back by broomstick. I was slightly worried about Belle as her stomach had grown considerably. Must be twins or triplets. . . . or just a very big baby.

I patted Vain's broad back as her cage was lifted into the air by a small elite of Dragon Masters.

The twins had been taken already with Le' Felix and Beauty. All that was laft was Vain and Belle. I was helping to transport them.

"You realy, Brondan?" My old scottish friend grinned.

"Aye! Are ya' ready to go?"

"Almost." I hurried back through the castle and to my room. I clenched the ivoy, ribbon bound letter in my hand. Severus was still asleep on the bed with his mouth open and snoring softly. I bent down and slowly brushed our lips together. My hair fell on his face, but he didn't wake.

I whispered a good bye softly to him, then dropped the letter on the chair on his robes.

**Well, that was a sad way to go but. . . . .PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about that guys! I was away a while ago and asked my friend if she could upload my written chapters. Geez, she must have given my other story the wrong chapter. . . So, I'm really sorry about that I just got back two or three days ago. Please enjoy and sorry for any trouble.**

**Flood Of Feelings**

The trip was long and chilly. By late afternoon we had reached Romania the land of dragons. The Dragon Auras stayed in an area where there was supposedly just an empty field, but to them was a whole community.

It looked almost exactly like diagon alley but the streets were a lot wider and it was bright and sunny. People in long flowing cloaks strode everywhere with either a small dragon on their shoulder or a medium sized dragon following obediently. This was home.

"Hey, lookit who's back!"

I turned and grinned, shouting over the crowd was my friend, Temboa. Temboa was an african man who'd been trained at the same school as myself. He was what you called the freak of the class, but he was a good guy underneath all the craziness.

"My gal'!" He pushed through the crowd, grabbed me around the waist and gave me a rib-cracking hug. I hugged him back and we walked through the streets.

"So, whaddya doin' back 'ere chickie?"

"Business. I'm going to the counsel."

Temboa stopped dead in his tracks looking horrified, then he chuckled nervously.

"Eh, you jokin', right?"

"No." I shook my head defiantly.

Temboa followed me through the streets as we neared the old building by which the counsel lived. The cousel consisted of twelve members who decided what happened in our world. They were usually very strict and prefered everything being confidential.

The building was built as a victorian style house with peeling white paint and broken black slated roof. Temboa left me at the door before hurrying away. My heart pounded as I reached out to open the heavy oak door for myself. But the heavy doors opened themselves and swung back. I jerked my head back to avoid being hit, and walked in.

I enter a circular room with grand marble flooring, brick walls and a long stand that went around the room where the counsel sat. Their old, wizened faces were as decieving as a demon infant. No one would suspect the twelve old men were the strongest dragons. I'd only fought with two and in one I'd ended up in hospital. The other was the other way around. I was the winner, but ended up fainting from the loss of blood.

"Uh, our Lina, has returned to us. How pleasing. Celebrations are in order for our young prodigy." The high lord spoke in a kindly voice.

I stood straight and immediatly started the conversation.

"You're going to attack the school."

"Why, yes. We were discussing that-"

"No."

The counsel narrowed their eyes. But the high lord waved them away. "What's so important about that school?"

"It's a good place. There's children there who are willing to listen and learn about us and. . ."

"If I didn't know better I would think you were fond of being with the humans."

I stared squarely at the pudgy man who'd spoken. "I can assure you. If you think I care for them, that is not the case." It was partially true. I'd left and that meant I left Snape.

The counsel spoke between themselves, chuckling now and them. I stood nervously in front of them, swallowing. Finally,

"We will have to discuss this privatly. You are dismissed Embry."

I left with a small bow of my head and headed out. Temboa was probably waiting to hear the news. . .

Severus slowly woke from his sleep. It'd been a long time since he' slept more than a few hours and it felt good to wake up refreshed.

He straightened his back and sat up yawning. His eyes went to his robes which lay on the chair where he'd discarded them the night before. As his sight settled on the small paper on his clothing, he reached the chair in a second and pulled the letter into his hands.

_Severus,_

_I know you will never forgive me for this. But I have to leave. I will not let my people harm these kids, or you, to get to me. I promise one day I will see you again._

_L. E._

_P.s. I will always love you. No matter what happens, Sevie._

Snape's mouth went dry as he scanned the short note quickly. He threw the paper to the floor in one fluid movement, dressed quickly and left the room with his cloak billowing.

He first went to Mcgonagall's office, "She's gone." Minerva nodded. She was pale and looked sick.

"I know. The dragons are also gone."

Snape left her and wandered to the Dragon quarters, "The usually happy out-doors classroom was filled with gloomy faces of the Hogwarts students. The enclosures were empty and cleaned out completely.

"Lina. . . ."

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry about the wait. Ive been really busy with extra classes and exams. Can you believe that our teacher wants us to write three tests in one day! So enough of my ranting, on with reading!**

**The Wait and Date Game**

4,873,452. . . . 4,873,453. . . . 4,873,454.

I counted mentally in my head. I lay on my back with my feet propped against the wall. Themboa was snoring loudly in the twin bed beside mine. His mouth was wide open and a particulary loud snort from my friend broke me out of my trance.

Grinning, I swung my feet off the bed and walked out. Closing the door softly I made my way out our room and down the passage. It had been six days since my confrontation with the elder dragons. They still hadn't called me back, and let's just say I felt sick when I thought about what they might be discussing.

"Hey, didn't think I'd ever see you here again."

I turned around, forcing a smile. "Hi Marcus."

Marcus was a dark young man with crisp, raven hair and dark brown eyes. He was from a spanish origin and had given me a nickname from my first few days in school. He, apart from Themboa, was my only friend. Except he'd been from the more populer crowd.

"_Querida_, I would have arranged dinner if I'd known you were back." He said in a smooth, silky voice.

It wasn't a secret that Marcus had had this obvious obsession for me from our school life.

Still, I kissed his cheek. "Sorry, Marcus, I'm not really up for dates."

We walked around town for a while, talking about nothing in particular. "So, what have you been doing?" I asked.

Shrugging he said, "Hmm, the training and workouts we did in school paid off. The counsel has accepted me as part of their elite fighting units. We're awaiting our next mission. That's why I'm back in this dump."

I hadn't really been paying attention until he mentioned "elite fighting units".

"What mission?"

"Oh, well, I'm not really supposed to tell this to anyone. But I'm sure we could talk more over dinner or something?" Marcus' dark eyes caught my own, and I involutarily swallowed.

"I guess I'm free tonight."

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight o'clock!"

Marcus snaked an arm around my waist and forcibly pulled me against his chest. The raven haired man lowered his head and pressed his soft lips against mine, then he left with a brisk walk down the street. Taken by surpise I stood there for a few moments stunned.

I walked slowly back to our room. Marcus wasn't a bad kisser, I thought slowly, it was just that he wasn't the guy I wanted to be kissing. The man I wanted was black haired, pale skinned and a teacher at a certin school.

"Stupid boys with stupid sexy bodies and stupid husky voices." I knew I sounded like a teenage girl. It was really annoying and, I hate to say it, sucky.

Entering our room, Themboa was in the bathroom, I could tell because the door was closed and steam was creeping out from under the doorway. I flopped onto my bed, snatched a pillow up and held it tightly to my face. And I screamed as loud as I could.

The water in the bathroom stopped and a few seconds later, Themboa came out with a towel around his waist.

"What is, uh, happenin'?"

I looked up from my pillow. "Themboa. You'll always be my friend no matter what happens, right?"

"Of course, gal'."

He sat on the edge of my bed, and suddenly everything came flooding out. My relationship with Severus, my conference with the councel, the kiss, everything. I swear, I think I even got a little teary.

And the only thing Themboa could say was, "Yeh are in deep doodoo, chick. . ."

And that's just what I felt like I was in.

**So, please press that woderful button down there and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the long wait guys. I've been away for a while on vacation. A bit of sun and beaches and I feel great! :) Hope this chapter makes up for my absence.**

**Too Late**

"You, look amazing, _Querida_." Marcus complimented me as he held out his arm for me.

Blushing a bit, I took his arm and we walked through the streets.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"You look nervous, Lina. Relax. I don't bite." Marcus smiled down at me. One of the things that come with being short.

I forced a pretty smile and batted my eyes slightly. It worked apparently as Marcus tightened his hold on my arm.

"Just a little."

"Don't be. I know how to treat ladies right."

Marcus guided me a few blocks away from my hotel room to a candle lit restraunt. It was a fancy building with balconies, dark wooden flooring with crimson threaded carpets and red roses. Marcus stood up to the hostess and gave his name. The woman, after looking up and down Marcus, led us to a closed off patio. There was a small table with a wreath of roses in the centre. Fairy lights adorned the vines that criss-crossed overhead.

As usual, Marcus was gentlemanly. Sitting only when I sat.

"So, Marcus, you were saying something about a mission at Hogwarts?" I asked. I put on my best puppy-dog face. Large eyes, a small pout and the excitement of a five year old in a candy store.

Marcus laughed and leaned forward, "You're going to have to do better than that, Lina. Much better." He said lowly.

My smile faded, turning into a scowl. I sat back in my chair, glaring all the while at Marcus as he ordered dinner for the both of us.

"Hows Ham? I trust the trouble-maker is doing well. He never did like me much," Marcus smiled at my sullen face. "Come now, _Querida_, lets not have work interrupting our date."

Our meal started with a crisp Caesar Salad, followed by Delmonico Steak with white wine. Dessert was a delicious Peach Melba. I had to send back the Huitlacoche, a corn fungus which in my own words. . . . Is a poisonous piece of crud that tastes disgusting and looks gross. In one word, repulsive.

Marcus kept up a steady flow of conversation on his part. Finally, he couldn't bear my silence any longer.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you, _Querida_, but. . . I want something in exchange."

"What?" I could see the familiar sly expression flit across his face.

He leaned over the table, "For every question of yours I answer, I can ask you to do or answer one of mine."

I thought it over quickly, then stuck out my hand, "Deal."

We shook hands and I noticed Marcus stroked my knuckle as he sat back.

I crossed my arms, "Ok. Do you know what the Elders are saying about Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

". . . . Care to tell me?"

Smirking, Marcus stood up, "They are ignoring your request." He circled the table slowly, mulling over the future questions I would ask.

"Are they planning to send me anywhere?"

"No. They have lost faith in your usefulness to them."

"Do they want to terminate me?"

"No. They plan to somehow pound your duty into your head."

"Torture?"

"I'm not sure about that one."

I crinkled my nose in distaste, "So, they might try torture me. Good luck with that."

Marcus chuckled and came to stand behind me, leaning down to whisper in my ear, "Anything else, _Querida_?"

"I want you to tell me what they're gonna do to Hogwarts. The students and teachers."

"Now, now, now, I think I deserve something bigger from you. You're asking a lot from me."

"What do you want?" I turned to look at him.

Marcus was smiling flirtatiously, "How about a kiss from you?"

I swear, he could hear me grinding my teeth, "Fine."

"By the next moon eclipse, they're going to have an army of dragon aura's. Hogwarts won't stand a chance. No prisioners, no one will survive. The castle will be turned into a fortress for future generations. Now, my questions."

"Ok." I was already thinking of the lies I would use.

"Why are you interested?"

"I'm a curious girl. I like having info."

"What about the teachers? Are you friends with one?"

"No. As I said before, they are lab rats. Experimentation."

"Are you," I gagged when Marcus waggled his eyebrows at me. "In a sexual relationship of any kind?"

"Excuse me! I don't think that is any of your concern, baka." Blood rushed to my cheeks.

But Marcus only grinned, "Who is he? A fellow aura I hope. I may have to compete for your affections, _Querida_."

"To answer your inappropriate question. No, I am not in a relationship."

"I see you are disturbed by my asking. Maybe you should get home, I'll save the rest of my questions for later."

Marcus pulled me out my seat, wrapping an arm snuggly around my waist, dragging me close to him. I felt a bit light headed from the wine, but managed to walk properly. When we got to my room at the hotel, Marcus stopped me from opening the door.

"Kiss?" He said simply.

Sighing wearily, I stood on tiptoe and moved to peck his cheek. But my lips were caught in an unsuspecting liplock. On instinct, I clenched my fist and resisted the urge to knock his lights out. About three minutes passed before Marcus pulled away with that ever-so-annoying smirk of his.

"Sweet dreams, _Querida_."

'How can I,' I thought to myself, 'when you've just put your tongue in my mouth.'. As soon as Marcus was out of sight, I took the sleeve of my shirt and stuffed it into my mouth, trying to get rid of the Marcus taste.

When I eventually walked into my shared room, Themboa jumped off his bed and started firing questions. All of which I answered. But, of course, Themboa said it was late and went to bed, leaving me standing in the sark as he flicked off the lights. As I stood in the shadows, the familiar feeling of loneliness settled in the pit of my stomach. My throat closed up and before I could start crying, I hurried to the bathroom and ran the bath faucet.

The steady sound of rushing water muffled the dry sobs as my chest heaved. Hogwarts was in trouble. The school, the students, and the teachers. But more specifically, Severus was in trouble.

**I really hope this made up for my away time. For those who would like to know what '**_**Querida' **_**means, let me know in your review. Now, please press that beautiful, bestest, most brilliant button down there. :) :) :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait, life's been hectic for me lately. Please enjoy! :)**

**Break Down or Break Through**

"Ya' look terrible, chickie."

I couldn't help but smile affectionately as Themboa looked at me. I assured him I was fine but still my friend persisted.

"Really, I'm fine, I just. . . . found out some bad news."

"It's about da school, isn't it? Or dat lover of yours? Severus?"

Standing up, I walked to the rusty window in our room to look down at the street below, "The Elders are planning to murder the students at Hogwarts. Even the teachers."

I leaned against the wall next to the window and crossed my arms protectively. Themboa cocked his head to the side, "So, ya' haven't thought of the solution?"

"What can I do, Tem?"

"For one thing, ya' go back to Hogwarts. Secondly, maybe apologize for no' saying goodbye in person! Thirdly, warn da school."

"They'll kill me."

"Since when has death scared ya'?"

"You know as well as I do that death does not scare me."

Themboa narrowed his eyes. A trait uncommon for him. The African man glared at me through dark eyes. I knew when people when angry at me. It was usually when I disobeyed orders or misbehaved as a child.

Themboa's eyes showed off the annoyance he felt, "What are ya' afraid of then, Lina ?" He asked slowly.

"Nothing." I said quietly. I looked at him, my anger bubbled.

"Wrong answer Lina! What are ya' afriad of?" He snapped as he stepped towards me.

I cringed a little wanting to draw away from his rapid questions. I wish I knew the right answer to give. I wanted to tell Themboa anything to ease off the pressure of his verbal attack.

I didn't want to tell him. I would always be a weakling if I had fears. As a Dragon Aura, you were taught to control your emotions, never letting a single one show.

I know Themboa had always been so understanding, but I wish he'd just back off and leave me alone for just one minute. I didn't know what caused this sudden change in attitude.

Glaring heatedly, I slid down the wall till I was sitting against it. From the bedposts, Ham let out a small hiss and flew gracefully onto the floor. He waddled cautiously past Themboa and curled up in my lap, his tail flicking lightly.

"C'mon Lina, what are ya' afraid of?"

"I don't know" I snapped, "just leave me alone."

"Wrong answer Lina. When are ya' gonna get it right? Huh, why don't ya' know?" Themboa flung back at me.

"Maybe it's just that I don't fear anything.." I snapped. I wasn't used to this kind of interrogating. Torture I could handle, but this, from my closest friend. . . .

"No wrong answer Lina!"

Themboa squatted in front of me, still firing the same question over and over. I felt my mental barrier slowly cracking. I couldn't take much more of this. My eyes started to blur as images of Hogwarts, the kids, and Snape flashed in my mind.

I pushed against Themboa's shoulders and tried to stand to get away from Themboa's sudden attack. He cupped my face firmly in his hands and forced me to look at him. Pain filled my chest as I fought to keep from crying.

"Themboa, enough. Enough!" I finally shrieked at him.

The African man stared at me, shocked at my outburst. He watched as I brought my knees to my chest and hung my head.

"Are ya' afraid of death?" Themboa asked in a softer, gentler voice.

"No."

"Then what?"

"I don't know."

"**Wrong answer**.What are you scared of? You know!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I blurted out, "I'm afraid I'm gonna lose, ok! I'm scared that everything that I care about will disappear! I hate what I do," I pushed myself up, shoving Themboa away from me. Everything I had hidden came spilling out, "I hate everything the Dragons did to me! I even hate what I am! Some times I wish I would just roll over and let the elders kill me!"

I realized I was panting. I watched Themboa stand up, the angry expression left his face.

"It's alrigh' to be scared of losin' sumthing ya' care about. Now, what are ya' gonna do about it?"

"What?" He wasn't yelling at me anymore. Instead he was talking regularly as if he hadn't just attacked me.

The African man smiled as if the answer was obvious, "Let's get outta here, chickie. We'll go back to the school, together. Righ' now."

**Please rate and review! :) :) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Moron, Moronic, and Just Plain Moronerific**

"I can't believe I'm really going back." I said softly.

Themboa and I were in one of the plains a few miles away from town. Le' Felix was saddled up already with long chains attaching Bella, Vain, Beauty and the twins. The creatures seemed to understand something important was happening. All of them stood erect and proudly, except for the twins, who were rolling on the grass playfully.

The sky was dark with no moon giving light. A strong wind blew coldly around us as we readied to set off on our journey back to Hogwarts.

"Ready, Chickie?"

I turned and flashed Themboa one of my cheerful smiles. Laying my hands on Felix's side, I hoisted myself onto his broad scaled back and patted it affectionatly.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Them." I said.

Themboa nodded and pulled himself up onto Vain's back. Themboa had dressed in worn jeans, a leather jacket over a an old shirt and boots. I'd dressed in similar jeans, but with knee high leather boots and a black turtleneck and leather vest. Le' Felix let out one of his mighty roars and I warned my African companion to hold on. With the chains connecting all the dragons together, Le' Felix took off into night. His scales shimmering beautifully.

If anyone had been awake late that night, I swear they would have had a heart attack. Seeing a gigantic black dragon attached to three smaller red and deep violet dragons and two small ones that kept blowing small huffs of fire into each other's faces. As well as two people riding aboard the magnificent, in my opinion, magical creatures.

"Dis feels great!" Themboa laughed loudly and held his hands up into the air. His hand ran through a cloud and he pulled it back onto the Vain's harness.

I breathed deeply, "Hope you waited for me, Sevie."

Severus Snape wacthed his students through criticising eyes. Ever since Professor Lina had left two and a half months ago, he'd turned into somewhat of a hermit. He never left his quarters except for classes, he'd have meals in his chambers.

But even being Snape, he had become even more cold and isolated than normal.

"Skinner! You were supposed to add the bugsprout _before _the gangun juice! Fifty points from Gryffindor for lack of listening."

Chrystal Skinner coloured and tried to hide her face. The rest of the first-year Gryffindors looked angrily at their potions professor.

"That's not fair! She didn't know!" Peter MacKenzie said from the back of the classroom.

If looks could kill, Peter would have been killed about several times, "Are you telling me what to do, MacKenzie? That wouldn't be very wise. Especially since your house is already two hundred points behind the others."

An uncomfortable silence encased the dungeons. Even the little Slytherins' had become cautious around their head of house. Suddenly, a clattering of someone running clumsily down the stairs was heard and a breathless seventh year rushed into the classroom. He said in a tired voice, "She's back. Professor Lina."

About half a second passed and the potions classroom was empty. The whole school was abuzz with students and teachers hurrying to Hagrid's Hut. The half-giant was already jumping up and down waving his hands as large shapes loomed overhead. Severus found him pushing past students and even Madam Pomfrey who was bustling around, holding her skirt up. Just as almost everyone in the castle ran outside, six dragons descended out of the clouds. Each lifting their heads proudly at the crowd.

"Lina. . ." Severus saw the red head woman stand on the back of Le' Felix, looking around the crowds of children.

**I hope you liked the update. :) Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Return Of Ham**

The first thing I did when we landed beside Hagrid's hut, was clamber up onto Le' Felix's head and gaze frantically through the crowds of cheering kids. Themboa was already on the ground, swarmed by students who were speaking rapidly to him.

But the one thing that shocked me more than the first time I kissed Severus Snape, was the girlie squeal that emitter out of my throat when I caught sight of the billowing black robes of said man. Not even thinking, I grabbed the leather harness that was wound about Felix's head, swung down and slammed myself into Severus's chest. He stumbled backwards, but was able to keep his arms around me.

But, of course, our _joyous _reunion was cut short when Hagrid grabbed me up into a bone crushing hug. Serious, I think I heard a rib crack. All the Professors' were thumping me on the back and welcoming me back to the school. A flock, that's all that I can say, of first years went around. Hugging me, jumping up to kiss me on the cheeks and Chrystal Skinner even fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around my legs.

"Hey, hey. You guys, I'm gonna fall." Too late.

Themboa stepped through the kids and helped me up. Taking my time, I introduced him to all of Hogwarts.

"You came back." Even through the noise, I could hear Snape's short statement. It was soft enough that only he and I could hear it.

I smiled and stepped closer to him, "Yeah, got a problem with that." I stood up on tiptoes, just about to kiss him, when. . . . .

WHAMMMM!

Something solid connected with the back of my head and my lips were smashed more forcefully against Severus's. After a few seconds of lip action, we finally pulled away to find out what had hit me. I rubbed my head with a cringe, and found myself being laughed at by none other than Ham. The tiny fire dragon had perched himself on the head of Peter MacKenzie, his mouth opened in a dog-like grin. MacKenzie looked just as happy.

"Hey Ham, getting jealous?" I smirked when my companion lifted his scaled face and gave a haughty look as if saying, _"What? Me?"_

Severus chuckled softly behind me and slid his hand over mine. I smiled back at him. Later that day, it took a few hours to get the kids into class and even then, Mcgonagall had let them have the rest of the day off, knowing that no amount of threats or warnings could subdue her students. It was at dinner when the Great Hall was filled with everyone that was connected to Hogwarts. Even Mr Filch and Mrs Norris sat at their own little table in the corner. Gryffindors sat with Slytherins and Ravenclaws were dotted here and there. Not one of the long tables were occupied by it's own house. Everything was mixed and matched, even the food.

Apparently, the house elves had been so happy of my return that instead of the usual large buffet of dinner first, all that appeared on the platters and dishes in front of us were desserts. Cream pies, strawberry curd, pancakes, chocolate mousse, malva puddings, and an assortment of flavours of ice-cream.

Some butterbeer had been emergency ordered from Hogsmeade and it was like a merry school party at Hogwarts that evening. Ham flew through the candles that drifted around in the ceiling, screeching till someone would toss a piece of food up into the air for him. He would then dive down and catch the morsel before swooping back into the air to repeat the action.

Hagrid decided during the night that Ham should eat more, and took up a silver dish of sponge cake and threw it with more force than neccessary. I laughed loudly until tears were rolling down my eyes. Ham had seen the flying food, but instead of trying to get at the plate, his eyes had widened to the size of saucer's and he let out a tiny hiss before he dropped right into a faint. I'll admit, I was worried when I saw him falling. But he landed sorta gracefully, if you call kasplatting into a bowl of jelly gracefully. I sorta like the word "Kasplat!".

Through the whole time that night, I sat next to Snape with our hands linked on top of the table. Everyone had seen us kiss outside, so they had assumed we'd been having a relationship while I worked at Hogwarts.

But when one by one students left to go bed, all the teacher's started disappearing to the respective quarters. I stood up to go to my room in the tower. I was just walking up the steps to moving staircases when a small tug on my vest brought my attention to tiny Chrystal Skinner. She looked up with large grey eyes and said, "Can you come with me to the Gryffindor commonroom?"

"Ok. C'mon."

We walked together to the seventh floor, all the while Chrystal chatted endlessly about her cat that hadjust given birth to five kittens.

"Do you want one?" Came the sudden question.

I looked down at her with a soft smile, "Do you think I'd be a good owner?"

Chrystal's face scruched up cutely. Hey, I may be a dragon aura, but I know when something cute is walking next to me! The fair young girl's cleared up after a minute and returned to it's usual bright, sunny expression.

"Yes!"

And that was it. We went up to the seventh floor corridor and Chrystal told the Fat Lady portrait that password. We stepped inside the circular commonroom and for a moment I was overcome by shock. That's right, shock! All the Gryffindors had snuck food and drinks inside and they were all there, partying the rest of the night away. But when I entered with Chrystal, they all turned to me and shouted, "WELCOME BACK!"

I spent about three hours in with the Gryffindors'. Three seventh years asked to dance with me, but I refrained from slow songs that popped up now and then. It was about 3am when I managed to get the students to their dormitories and it took a half hour more for Chrystal to explain to me what I need for a kitten. In two weeks I could choose one of the critters to take with me, and I made a mental note to warn Severus about the new family member.

When I eventually got to my room, I was able to grin warily at Sevie, who'd stayed up just for me. He sat stiffly on my bed with Ham circling his head like a vulture who was considering where to dive to get his piece of rotting meat. Waving Ham away, I sat next to Snape and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I, have a headache."

I heard Snape snort, but couldn't find the energy to whack him.

"You want to go for a very early morning swim in the lake?"

I lifted my head and stared at the dark haired man. Then smiled slyly, "Ok. But don't remember your swimsuit, alright?"

**A little cute, a little romance. I like this chapter. And I know how it feels when you just finished a party and then you're surprised with another. . . . IT ROCKS! Please let me know what you thought and leave happy, party-animal reviews! Luv ya.**

**P.S. I feel really happy at the moment. ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Planning of the War**

"Why do you always heat the water so much?"

"If you don't like it, get outta the lake, Snapie boy." I stuck my tongue out at Severus.

He smirked and dunked my head under the water. Spluttering, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to push him under the water.

"Come along, Lina. We should get back to the castle." Severus came out the lake and dried himself off magically. I pouted and trudged after him. We'd spent the remainder of the night outside, in the comfortably warm waters of the lake.

After we'd both dressed back into our clothing from the night before, we walked back to the castle, and seperated to shower. It was at breakfast in the Great Hall, when we sat next to each other. All the students of Hogwarts chatted animatedly, and even Themboa was flirting with a seventh year ravenclaw. Ham was flying around the tables, snatching up food and then dropping it on Hagrid's plate as a sign of tribute.

Giggling, I said, "Looks like Them is having a good time."

But, I turned to Professor Mcgonagall, grim. "We have to talk. Now."

She nodded and pushed back her chair. I could feel the eyes of all the teachers and children on us, as we walked out of the Great Hall.

Once in the privacy of Mcgonagall's office, we sat down, and I related what I knew.

"It seems, even with my being here, the Elders have talked the Dragon Masters' into taking over Hogwarts. They honestly believe that if they have control over the school, they'll be unstoppable. Even the Dark Lord will be forced back. There are spells, enchantments, that even a Dragon Master who is specifically trained to withstand pain, would find excruciating." I didn't even notice that my voice had gone soft.

Mcgonagall looked worried, "Then how were you able to go through the enchantments?"

I chuckled bitterly, "I. . . had special lessons and training that involves pain. I am able, to put it simply, switch off any connections to pain. Sorta like that spell you wizards are able to do when someone does a pain curse on you."

"Special lessons?"

"We're getting off the subject." I interuppted her quickly.

I wasn't really comfortable talking about my past experience with anyone. Especially someone who had insulted my own dragons.

I rubbed my temples, the effects of no sleep coming on, "I suggest you put more protection around the school. I can put some of my own on, but it'll take a while."

Professor Mcgonagall nodded, "When can you begin?"

"Now."

Once we finished the meeting, I walked around the school grounds. Severus and the rest of the teachers' were in classes. Since I was no longer a teacher, I had nothing else to do. As I walked around the grounds, I thought about which charms would be best in which place. The lake would have to have a lightning fire put over. Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden forest would have fire proofing and flying spells put on. And the castle would have charms put on which would protect the students.

A familiar screech from overhead brought me out of my trance. Ham, perplexed at being left in my room alone, had broken through a window and had come to find me. When he landed on my shoulder, he hissed and nipped my ear.

"Hey, hey. Enough of that. I'm sorry, I wanted to spend the night with Severus."

Ham seemed to feel insulted and continued his persistant pecking. I scratched the top of his bony head with one hand as I started walking back to the castle.

When I reached the courtyard, Ham seemed to lose interest in me walking, and took off flying to the Great Hall. I had barely noticed how late it had gotten. It was around five o'clock. The students were probably already filing into the Great Hall for dinner.

I walked down one of the aisles, and sat next to Hagrid. The half-giant smiled cheerily at me.

"And what's got you so down? You're back after almost three months." His booming voice shook the table slightly.

Hagrid's shaggy hair trembled and from within the hairy depths, Ham poked his head out. My tiny dragon gobbled up a potato, and retreated to the confinements of Hagrid's beard. I smiled softly.

"Seems Ham has found a new roommate. Gotten bored of me, eh, Ham?"

Ham hissed his reply, and I leaned back in my chair giggling. From the door off the side, Snape walked in. He sat next to me and took my hand underneath the table. Once all the students were seated, Mcgonagall stood up and addressed the many heads.

"I have thought hard over what I am about to tell all of you. I have concluded," My eyes widened when I realised what she was about to say. "That no secrecy will be continued."

Professor Mcgonagall seemed to look right through all the kids and continued, "Hogwarts is about to go into war." A chorus of voices interupted her.

I opened my mouth to say something, "Minerva, don't tell them any more." I didn't notice how much of a plead it sounded like. But the rest of the teachers that sat around us did. Severus glanced at me, shook my elbow, and looked imploringly at me.

I ignored his gentle probings to my mental barriers, "Minerva. You can't tell them about the Dragon Aura's."

Mcgonagall looked at me and said, in a quieter voice, "What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever heard of a 'mission oath'?" I asked softly. I growled when the older witch shook her head.

"It's like an unbreakable vow," I looked down at my hands, feeling ashamed.

"What are you talking about?"

I stared at Severus. His dark eyes were concerned. But I could already feel my chest burning. If Mcgonagall said anything more, my oath would take place.

"If you tell anyone else about the dragon aura's. _I'm _gonna be attacked."

**Sorry, I've been on writers black for a while. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Complications of the Fight**

I could see Severus, Themboa and some of the other teacher's who'd heard me, turn and stare at me. It wasn't usual for me to sound to pathetic. Heck, I never sound like this!

"Just wait. A day or two, so that I can try figure something out." I asked.

Professor Mcgonagall looked annoyed, but worried at the same time. Looking back at the students who were watching us with frightened expressions, she spoke to them. "Please, no one must panic. During the next few days, each class will be escorted by a teacher. During free periods, before and after classes, and after dinner, you will all return to the safety of the common rooms." Minerva's hawk eyes scanned the Great Hall. "If any student is caught after dark in the castle, points will be taken and dentention given. For now, no Hogsmead trips will not be granted. That is all for now. Everyone may go to bed."

The students jabbered about the war as they stood up and exited the Great Hall. Mcgonagall turned to me before she left to join her house in the common room. "We will discuss this tonight."

I could only nod. Ham seemed to notice my discomfort and landed on my shoulder. He nuzzled my neck affectionatly, and I scratched his head. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Snape followed their houses to the common rooms.

Hagrid tried to pat my shoulder and ended up almost slamming me into the dinner table, "Yeh' alrigh there?"

"Yeah, fine. You should go back to your hut, Rubeus. I put some protecting charms around it, so you don't need to worry." I smiled weakly.

The rest of the Hogwart's teachers left slowly. It was then that I noticed a lone person walking towards me. Chrystal tugged on my robes softly. I looked down at her. For an eleven-year old, she looked more like an eight or nine-year old kid.

"Could you come with me, Professor Embry?"

Chrystal's wide eyes looked scared. Horrified. Her white white blonde hair looked bright in the glow of the torches which lighted the room.

"Sure. C'mon."

I held out my hand with a smile. She took it and we walked silently to the Gryffindor common room.

"Why didn't you go with Mcgonagall?"

"I don't know. She scares me." Chrystal whispered. Her normally cheerful eyes were down cast, as if she had a secret.

I stopped her, pulling her back. "Chrystal is something wrong?"

The little girl shook her head quickly, "N-No. I. . . I'm j-just a l-l-little scared."

I didn't accept it. Something was wrong. We were turning the corner to go on to the staircases when suddenly the torches went out. Chrystal let out a shrill scream and I felt her hand being forced away from mine.

"Chrystal! Where are you?"

A deep, baritone voice made me freeze, "Lina, Lina, Lina. Poor, sweet Lina."

I whirled around, my robes flying in all directions as I narrowed my eyes at Marcus. "How did you get in here, Marcus?"

"Oh, it wasn't that hard."

His pearly teeth gleamed in the dark. Five other dragon aura's were with him, clad in black cloaks. One of them held an unconscious Chrystal.

"Let her go." I said calmly, when in reality, I wanted to scream and punch all of them. Especially Marcus's smirking face.

"I don't think so, Embry." He said smoothly. "You betrayed us. Your family!"

I barely had time to think before Marcus had jerked his towards me. A jet of fire curled from his hand and flung itself straight at me. I felt the pain. It wasn't as sore as I thought it would be, but it had enough force to send me flying against the railing of one of the switching staircases.

"How does it feel to be hurt, Lina?" Marcus mocked. The five dragon master's, excluding the one who was gripping Chrystal, had wands pointed at me, ready to finish me off if I proved to be trouble.

_'Damn!' _I thought angrily.

But I felt chuckles building up in my throat, "That tickles." I said before I giggled.

My attackers seemed perplexed at my laughing, and one held up his wand, ready to strike. But Marcus held up his hand, "Why don't we see how far we can push her? Hmm?"

I smirked as I easily pushed myself up off the ground, "Come on, Marcie. I wanna play." I growled.

Marcus smiled back charmingly, "Alright." He crossed his arms casually across his chest and stared at me. I could feel him ramming into my mind. But, it wasn't difficult to keep him out.

Without a word, I flicked my hand to the side, "Twin Flame." I murmered. Two ribbons appeared around my shoulders and slithered to my elbows and wrists, with a twirl of my fingers, I sent both ribbons of fire towards Marcus. But the dark haired man held up both arms and blocked my attack. Instead, it knocked out one of the robed men.

"My turn." He replied, sniggering.

Marcus spread his legs open a little, and I watched in horror as a ring of black fire appeared, circling him. It grew higher, till it became a tiny hurricane of dancing flames.

On my shoulder, Ham screeched and flapped his wings against my face. "Get outta here, Ham." I said over the roaring sound the firey typhoon was making. But petite dragon wouldn't leave me, instead he circled overhead. It wouldn't be long till the other teacher's came. I had to finish this. Now.

"You should know, Marcus," I said, trying to stall. "I have been trained to block pain."

Marcus's eyes glinted dangerously, "Oh, but you have never felt this sort of torture before, little Lina."

It took me a while to figure to it, but eventually I caught on. "You're going to to try enter my mind." I said simply.

He nodded, still smiling. The ring of fire was still bruning brightly around him. Marcus took off his cloak with a graceful flick, and he flexed his fingers. Immediatly, his ring of fire was extinguished only to reappear underneath me.

I couldn't even gasp as a shock went through my body and raced to my head. I grabbed my head, trying to sooth my distressed breathing patterns. The mental flames were licking at my brain, trying to get it to switch off. Once I was used to the throbs of pain, I stood up and held my head up proudly.

"You're going to have to do better than that. Weakling." I added with a laugh.

Marcus looked angry that I'd recovered so quickly, but he hastily sent another blast of black flames that spat out tiny puffs of smoke. I smiled maniacally. This was exactly what I liked, a challenge.

"I'm going to enjoy this." I whispered softly.

With a heave, I flung my hands outwards and a wind of hot steam surrounded the cloaked men. I could hear screams of anguish as my attack burned their skin and scorched their eyes. I didn't even notice when a shadow snuck away from his comrads and came to stand behind me.

Marcus grinned, "It's the end of the line, Lina Naomi Embry. . ."

I didn't even know what he was talking about until a strong pair of hands grabbed me from behind and painfully pulled my arm back. My captor forced me to bend on my knees and he shifted his weight so that he was in a sitting position on top of my hunched back. I let out a gasp as he bent my arm more.

I was on one knee on the floor, my shoulder bent right in a 180 degree angle. I could already hear tiny cracks, as the bones in my arm slowly broke. Then I couldn't hold it in, a scream emitted from my throat and my free arm grabbed my shoulder. The man on top of me was solemn as he bent my arm further, but this time I held in the shriek of agony.

Marcus, meanwhile, had cleared my steam. His face was red and red burn marks went across his skin. He squatted in front of me, holdin my face in his cupped hands. "You're cute in pain, Lina. I'm going to miss you." He kissed my jaw, and I turned away in disgust.

"Don't touch me!" I spat.

My body felt hot, and spasms were already shifting into my joints.

Marcus stroked my cheek lovingly. "Let me guess. You're lover is one of the teacher's here, it would have to be. You're very protective. Would it be, Severus Snape, perhaps?"

He knew the answer when I turned my green eyes to stare at him in terror. "I knew it." Marcus said. With a final smooch to my lips, he stood up and walked to the moving staircases. "He'll be the first to die."

"No!" I bucked hard and the man on top of me let out a cry as he tumbled off me with a loud thud. I lashed at him, effectively knocking him out.

I whipped around to glare at Marcus as I stood up with difficulty. My legs had gone numb with pain, my head was still being battered, and my shoulder was smarting. A quick glance at it confirmed that it was broken, even my sleeve had been torn, revealing a bruised arm.

I held my shoulder in my free hand, staring at Marcus's unflinching gaze. The man was leaning casually against the stairs railing, watching me in amusement.

"You're very persistent, Lina." He said, cocking his head to the side.

I growled lowly and let my eyes dart about. The three other dragon master's had made a triangle around me. They looked worse than Marcus from my steam. Their skin was blotchy, and blood was dripping down their worn, rough faces.

Marcus shook his head, "Why do you continue fighting us? You know you don't have a chance."

"I will always protect those I care about." I looked at Chrysal. The little girl had been thrown to the side. Her limp body pale.

Marcus tutted and pushed himself up. "We only have 30 seconds till the rest of Hogwarts come down here. Boys, finish her." He said.

Almost instantly, someone grabbed the back of my head and slammed it into the opposite wall. Their palm was burning into the back of my skull, and I held in a shriek. The other two shadowy men held my arms as my legs buckled from underneath me. I had to lean entirely on them as they dragged me towards the staircases. One picked me up with ease and held me over the side. His hands were warm, and I could make out green flames glowing around his wrists. He seemed hesitant to release me, but a bark from Marcus made him turn pleading emerald eyes at me.

I recognised the face immediatly. "Laman. . . ?" I said softly. Then I nodded when I saw the look of suffering in his eyes.

With my affirmative, the man I'd known as Laman, withdrew his hands, and the next second I felt like I was flying. The rush of the cool air was soothing to my hot muscles. I opened my eyes, I don't even remember closing them. The floor was appraoching me rapidly. I held out my hands and muttered a spell, before I stopped in midair. I slowly lowered myself till I was a few inches off the floor, then I crumpled into a heap. From above, I heard an inhumane screech.

"Ham. . . " I murmered weakly.

I couldn't move. Agonised screams were already trying to get out of my mouth, but I forced my lips shut. A moment later, I could barely make out the figure of someone pressing a black envelope to the floor next to me.

"You're gonna make it through this, Lina. You have to, got that?"

The silhouette looked up when a sound a rushing feet was heard. Cursing, he turned and fled, effectively seeming to evaporate into nothing.

**I made this quite a bit longer than my usual chapters, but I couldn't stop typing. I hope you enjoyed this update. Please review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pained**

_'Yo ho. . . Yo ho. . . And a bottle of red dragon rum. . . .'_

I giggled drunkenly and sang the same line over again in my head.

_'Yo ho. . . Yo ho. . . And a bottle of red dragon rum. . . .'_

Laughing again, I tried to crack on of my eyes open. My whole body felt like I'd been thrown off the back of a Hungarian Horntail dragon. I had a splitting headache, and I couldn't move.

_'Yo ho. . . Yo ho. . . And a bottle of red dragon rum. . . .' _Pain, pain and more pain.

"Ok, girl, time to get up." I said to myself. I stopped when I realised I was talking to myself, "Huh? I'm going insane. . ."

I rolled onto my stomach, grunting when nausea sprang up. I pushed myself onto my elbows, wincing. Overhead, I could hear the patter of feet hurrying down the many staircases.

"Professor Embry!"

"Is she alright?"

The another voice joined the others. A deep voice that I recognised, "Lina?"

I snorted and opened my green eyes to smile coyly at Severus. The dark haired man was running towards me, his black robes fluttering behind him.

"Yo ho, Sevie." I said.

Severus reached me and knelt down, checking to see how hurt I was. "What happened? A student from Gryffindor was filed missing and then some of the house elves are going on about a fight on the staircases."

Snape put his hand behind my back and helped me sit up. Instantly, dizziness overcame my sense. Dark shapes and colours spun all around me. I twittered again and Severus looked at me worriedly.

"What happened, Lina?"

"I. . ." I swallowed as the nausea came back. "I was. . . in the fight."

I finished with a tipsy grin. Hey, you can't blame me. I laugh when I'm in agony.

I stared into thin air for a while, not even noticing when I was levitated onto a stretcher and taken to the Hospital Wing. But, I was sober enough to make sure I had Severus's hand in my own.

"My foot hurts, Sevie. . ."

"It's going to."

"Can you kiss it better?"

Snape stopped, raised and eyebrow at me, then continued walking along the floating stretcher, "No." He said bluntly. I heard little laughs that I realised came from Professor Flitwick and Sprout. I lifted my head up and stuck my tongue out childishly.

Severus pushed my shoulders down gently, "Lina, lie down, you idiot!" He hissed.

I pouted sadly, but relaxed. But after a few moments of silence, I started again. "My shoulder hurts, Sevie."

"Yes, I'm sure it does."

"Can you-"

"I am not going to kiss it better!"

My eyes grew watery as I stared up at Severus. He looked stressed. Worry and concern was clearly etched on his face.

"Pwease?"

"No."

"Pretty please? With me on top?"

I could see a small smile creep onto Severus's face. I grinned again and laughed outrightly.

Snape glanced down at my shaking body in amusement, "I can see you handle pain well." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course. That was the reason they chose to train ME. And not one of those daft, dragon butts out there."

The other teachers chuckled along with me. By now we were coming into the hospital wing. I was levitated off the stretcher and onto a hospital bed. I still kept my hold on Severu's hand tight.

"Close your eyes, Lina. You need to rest." Severus instructed. I obeyed him reluctantly.

I don't know how much time passed, I must've fallen asleep. Because I woke up a while later curled up into a ball beside a very warm body. I sniffed softly and buried my head deeper into the stiff robes. The person's scent was familiar, Snape's.

Smiling, I nuzzled his chest and scooted closer. I heard him chuckle. Snape kissed my head carefully and I groaned. My eyes were burning, but my body actually felt a lot better. Just a little stiff and sore.

"I know you're awake." Came my favourite drawl.

I opened my eyes and smiled upwards at Snape. We were lying on a hospital bed with the curtains drawn around us. Severus had his arms around me in a warm embrace. It was dark still, indicating that I had barely been asleep a few hours at the most.

I smiled as brightly as I could, "So, wanna kiss me yet?" I asked in a playful voice.

Severus leaned forward, just barely letting our lips touch, the pulled away from me. "Not just yet. First, you're going to tell what happened earlier."

My mouth dropped open, "That's unfair."

He smirked, "Life isn't fair. Especially when you end up getting hurt." He said in a grim voice.

I went serious and nodded, "I guess I should tell you everything, huh? But, what about. . . ."

"The mission oath? Don't worry about that. Professor Mcgonagall and the other teachers have put their strongest charms around the infirmary. Nothing will be able to penetrate it, unless it's a new kind of magic."

I nodded and sat up with some difficulty. "Ok. Bring on the wack-jobs."

Severus stretched out one arm and twirled a finger. The curtains sprang open and I realised that Mcgonagall and the other teachers were surrounding us, "So much for privacy." I muttered.

Minerva stepped closer, "Embry, I trust you're feeling well?"

I nodded in reply.

"Now, first off. I think you should start at the beginning. When you were first given the mission."

Taking a deep breath, I related my story. "The elders came to me during one of my specialised training sessions. . ."

**So, what do you think? In the upcoming chapter Lina will be telling her story. Please review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Memories**

_Two twin flames licked around my wrists as I held the dragon pose. Both my hands were locked at my sides, guiding the fire tthrough my body. I was training in one of the chambers under the Draconifers Temple. I had gotten used to the hot, stuffy room that I spent over fourteen hours a day in._

_"Hey, chickie."_

_I took a deep breath, the flames evaporating off my skin. I turned around, looking cooly at my friend, "You shouldn't be here while I'm training, Themboa." I softly scolded him._

_The African dragon master laughed. Swaggering towards me, he draped an arm over my sweating shoulder. He seemed to notice instantly how sticky I was and removed his arm, "How long have ya' been 'ere?"_

_I shrugged, "Since yesterday."_

_Themboa looked at me, "Yer' gonna kill yerself oneday, chick."_

_I shrugged again and turned away from him. Walking to a corner of the chamber, I picked up my leather jacket and slung it over one shoulder. "Why'd you come here?"_

_"The Elders want to see ya'. I heard there was going to be a new mission."_

_I sighed, saying, "And they want me to go."_

_Themboa smiled a little sadly, "Yeah, I'm gonna miss ya'."_

_I snorted. "I'm not going away forever. Just till this mission is complete."_

_"Dat's what ya' said on yer last mission. And ya' ended up in a coma for two weeks."_

_"Yeah, that was fun." I smiled at my friend._

_Themboa looked away, wringing his hands nervously, "I don' want ya' to get hurt. Dat's all."_

_As if I suddenly got an andrenaline rush, I ran and pounced on Themboa's back. The man stumbled forward, shocked. But, then he grinned as he realised who'd attacked him._

_"Aw! Dat's my gal'." He tried to shake me off._

_But instead of being forced away, I hopped down and skipped out of the chamber, yelling over my shoulder, "I'm not that boring, Them!"_

_I could hear him laughing outright as I ran away. I jogged down the many hallways and corridors to where the Elders would be. As I neared the huge mohagony doors, I slowed to a brisk walk. When I was near enough, the doors swung open automatically. Walking inside, I glanced at each of the twelve elders._

_"Ah, Lina, I was hoping you'd hurry." One of the men said in a sweet voice._

_I bowed my head slightly, then folded my arms across my chest. "Yes, Sir. I was told there was a new mission."_

_"Yes, yes. And you're the perfect aura to execute it."_

_"I'm glad you think so, Sir." I said bluntly._

_Another man spoke up, "If you don't want it, we'll assign you to another." He hissed, looking angry._

_I gave a small laugh, "You said you needed the best. And _I _am the best." I stated, glaring at him, as if challenging him._

_He immediatly backed down, looking sheepish. Turning my glare back to the head of Elders, I smirked, "I'm ready for anything."_

_"Very good, Embry." He rasped with a simpering smile. "But first, we need to do. . . a ritual."_

_"A ritual? What for?" I asked, looking suspicious._

_The head chuckled darkly, "Oh nothing much, dear Lina. Just a precaution in case your mind gets corrupted while on the mission. During the ritual, we will brief you on the job."_

I stopped my story, looked around nervously, then felt a hand on my shoulder. I smiled gratefully at Severus. "Thanks." I whispered.

Mcgonagall seemed to notice how nervous I was, "You don't have to worry. No dragon or dark magic can get through the protection charms we put up."

I nodded, swallowing I continued, "But, I had to do something to prove myself and I knew I needed someone with me. . . So, I brought my brother. . ."

_"I don't understand why I have to do this, Laman." I said, looking at my brother._

_Laman's crisp, black hair and brown eyes gleamed in the torchlight, "I don't get it either. But, it's an honour to be given this mission."_

_I nodded, then turned a stony look at the man on the ground in front of me. His hair was greasy and his face dirty. He wore broken and torn clothing. But, the thing that made my heart break was that he was begging. . . Begging for his life._

_"P-Please! I d-didn't do anything!" He wailed loudly as he covered his head with his hands._

_I glanced at Laman. He looked so different to me. But, that was because we weren't even blood related. I had adopted him a few years back when he was a new dragon master. We had become close friends and considered each other family, as we both had none._

_While my appearance was considered colourful, with fiery red hair and emerald eyes, Laman was dark, he had glossy, black hair and chocolate brown eyes._

_"Just get it over with, Lina." Lama instructed._

_Sighing, I approached the whimpering man. When he saw I was coming closer, he scrambled to get away from me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Laman shut his eyes tightly as he waited for the screams that we both knew were coming._

_Stopping a few feet away from the man, I breathed deeply. I concentrated on my breathing for a few moments, noticing it was becoming hotter. My eyes started to burn, but it was a nice, familiar sort of burn. I channeled the spiritual fire through my body and into my right hand. Slowly, a dagger shaped itself in my clenched right hand. The dagger glowed in pink faintly, then I brought my hand up to observe the weapon._

_The sleek, sharp metal was hot, burning with the inner fire of my aura magic. It was silver, and the handle was slender and amethyst jewels were encrusted in it. Despite it's fine quality jewellry, it was light. I played around with the small dagger for several seconds before pointing it directly at the pleading man in front of me._

_Taking a deep breath, I threw the dagger. There was a sickening crunch and then, it was over. The blade had implanted itself right in the man's forehead. Blood ran down his face and onto the ground. I stared silently at the cracked head. Then, as if I'd willed him to, the man fell foreward. Face first into the ground, his eyes looking at me lifelessly._

_I strided to the corpse, grabbed the dagger tightly, and ripped it out of the man's head. I ignored the blood on it and concentrated my energy on the dagger. It slowly melted into my hand, then the melted metal was absorbed into my skin. My hand glowed pink for a few seconds, then the light disappeared._

_"Well, it could have been more gory." I heard Laman state._

_"I don't like killing things that had nothing to do with me." I snapped back._

_Laman smiled, wrapped an arm around my shoulder and steered me away from the body. We entered the town a few hours later, and made our way immediatly to the Elders._

_"Excellent work, Lina." One of the Elders praised me._

_I ignored him and walked in front of the head of the Elders, "You said I had to have a ritual. I would prefer to have it now."_

_The head nodded and indicated to one of the guards who stood at the mohagony doors. The guard nodded, and left the room._

_The Elders stood up, and one by one they walked off their stage and made a circle around me. I glanced at Laman, who shrugged back._

_"Lina Naomi Embry. Do you swear on your life, that you will do your duty, to the Elders, the auras, and every Dragon Master?"_

_"Okay." I answered, a little confused._

_"Do you accept the consequences if you should disobey your orders?"_

_"Yeah."_

_The head turned to me, a crooked smile on his face, "Good. And to give you an example of what will happen if you ever betray us. . ." Holding up one hand, he clicked his fingers._

_As first, I felt nothing, then I felt the floor underneath my feet going cold. I looked down. The floor underneath me was turning black. I stumbled backwards, glaring at the black floor as it grew. From the black hole in the floor, a black flame was forcing itself out. I stared in silent fear as the flame grew brighter. The blackness disappeared to be replaced by a blinding light._

_Then the pain started. First in my chest, then in my head. I felt like everyone on the planet was battering at my mind, forcing themselves inside. My body felt like it was being pummeled with icy fists and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see anyone and I felt myself falling._

_Then, the elder's voice came back, "That's enough, I think."_

_I heard another click, and then I could breathe again. I gasped for air, but I was proud of myself that I hadn't let any of the others know that I had been in such agony._

_I found Laman looking at me worriedly, and I forced a smile, "I'm okay."_

"They told me about the mission. How I was supposed to act as a spy. Get in, get the info, and get out. Simple. But," I glanced at Snape, who'd been quiet. "I found a reason not to."

Professor Flitwick played with his fingers, "You killed someone?"

"Yeah," I looked at him grimly. "I'm not asking for anyone's forgiveness. I'm a monster and a murderer. And I'm glad I'll be rotting in Hell when I die."

That seemed to shake everyone out of their daze. They stared at me in shock, "We don't blame you." Madam Pomfry bustled to my side and took hold of my arm. "We just wish someone like you didn't have to go through so much evil."

"Someone like me?"

Pomfry nodded, "Yes. Someone as innocent and loving as you."

I chuckled bitterly, "I'm not all sweet and sugary."

"We've all seen how you acted when you worked here and. . . We've seen the way you look at Severus Snape."

That brought Severus to attention. He lifted his head and stared at her, as did I.

Eventually, I shook my head, "I'm not good. I'm not some person who had a nice life."

Professor Flitwick squeaked and hopped forward, "Yes, you are. Why else would you do this? You're a good person, Lina. A good person who's had bad things happen."

I looked away, "I wish it were that easy to believe. . ."

**So? Please review and I'm sorry for the late update. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Realization**

"I wish it were that easy to believe. . ."

I murmered. Severus lay a hand comfortingly on my shoulder, but I refused to look at him. Didn't he get it? I had murdered people to get where I was. I found myself glaring daggers at my hand, and a flash of bright light reminded me of the night I'd killed another innocent person. The blood gleaming in the moonlight, almost intoxicating.

Shrugging off his hand, I looked sideways at him and the other teachers of Hogwarts, "We need to prepare the castle for a war." I said grimly.

Professor Mcgonagall nodded, and glanced at each of the teachers, "Send owls to the parents and-"

"No." I said, turning to her. "The Elders will be expecting that. They'll be safer here."

I flipped my fiery, red hair over my shoulder in annoyance, "Which common room is the most out of the way?"

"The Slytherin dorms are under the lake." Snape stood next to me. He glanced at me briefly before adressing the headmistress. "It's not a usual thing to do, but I'm sure between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin dormitories, the students should be fine. They're both underground."

The Hospital Wing was silent, then I spoke up uncomfortably, "Um, I can't really leave the Hospital Wing. Not with my oath still in motion."

Flitwick made a squeaking sound and I felt like giggling at him, an unnatural thing for me.

The tiny professor bounced up till he stood in front of me, "I'm sure there is a charm that could disarm the curse. I'll ask Madam Pince if she has any books." With that, the white haired man scuttled out of the room.

Mcgonagall looked back at the rest of the teachers, "Well, we'll start putting additional protection around the castle. As soon as Prefessor Flitwick comes back with a charm, you can do your own magic." The sharp woman looked a little doubtful, and I was quick to defend myself.

"You don't have to worry, Minerva. Don't underestimate my strength, I'm one of the most powerful aura's in. . ." My voice trailed off. Then I suddenly bolted for the exit. Startled by my erratic move, Severus was quick to grab my waist and hold me back from leaving the Hospital Wing.

I growled and made a effort to kick him, "Let go of me! He might still be alive! He might still be there!"

Snape dragged me closer and held me against his chest, "Calm her." He ordered Madam Pomfry.

The old woman took out her wand and appraoched me catiously. I hissed and flicked my hand. Immediatly a thin ribbon of fire encircled Severus and myself. Severus tightened his hold around me and whispered soothingly in my ear, "Who, Lina? Who might still be alive?"

"Ham! They hurt him! I heard him before I blacked out! You have to let me go!" I jerked in his grasp, and let out a choked sob.

_'He couldn't be. . .dead.'_

Severus felt my body go limp, and he looked down at me. The thin, string of fire around us evaporated.

"Lina?"

"I'm fine." I replied cooly.

I shoved myself away from him, and walked tensely back to my hospital bed. I could feel the other educators watching me as I closed the curtains and lay back into the comfy pillows. A few moments later I heard the soft padding of feet leaving the room.

My curtains were pushed aside and I turned onto my side, not wanting to see who it was.

"They're going to look for him while they put enchantments around the castle."

I cringed away from the familiar, cold drawl.

"Go away, Severus."

"You really want to wallow in self-pity."

I slammed my fist against the mattress and pushed myself up, glaring at him, "It's better than going into a rage." I spat. I wiped my eyes with the back of my arm.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "It's okay to cry, Lina."

"No! It isn't," I screamed at him, "You have no idea what I've had to go through to get that into the head of a small, defenceless little girl!"

Severus just looked at me, his face betraying no emotion, "I know you've been through a lot, Lina. But, I think that little girl you're trying to shut out. . . is really just your real self."

I stared at him, feeling my anger die down. How could he. . . "You don't know anything about me." I declared.

"Really?" Severus sat on the bottom of my bed, and put his hand on my leg. "You told me that you're a dragon aura along with Ham. You said so yourself that whatever Ham was like, was how you really were. I think that the small, defenceless little girl you claim to be forgetting is only a picture of yourself."

"You're wrong." I said, glaring at him.

"You shouldn't ignore yourself, Lina. The woman I fell in love with. . . that was the real you. The fun-loving, happy, innocent, young woman who made me swim in my underwear." Severus chuckled and I giggled with him softly.

"This hard-hearted, cold, angry woman act you're putting on is nothing **but** an act. I want the woman I fell in love with."

I turned so that I lay on my side, facing him, "You really believe that I'm acting?"

"I know you're acting. Because," Severus pulled me onto his lap and lay back so that I rested on his chest. "I know that Ham has a fiery personality, just like you. And just like you're going to be alright, Ham is going to be alright." He hugged me closer, leaning down to kiss my head.

". . . . . . I don't want to cry. . . ." I said followed by a choking sound. Tears ran down my face as I clung tightly to Severus's black robes.

His arms held me as I sobbed into his chest. He whispered in my ear comforting words as I cried. For the first time in over fifteen years, I was crying. And it felt good, as if a whole load was slowly being taken off.

And it felt even better that no one was hurting me for letting the emotion show. If anything, I felt stronger and safer, lying there in my love's arms. I closed my eyes and gradually fell asleep.

**Please review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Powers of the Unknown**

I sat still on the hospital bed as small professor Flitwick buzzed around me. The short wizard had his wand out and was slowly chanting a spell. Around me a red barrier of magic was glowing. Severus stood to the side, watching as Flitwick preformed a shield for me.

"This should do it." He said. Flitwick dropped his arms and the magical shield evaporated.

I stood up and stretched slightly. I had been in the Hospital Wing for three days. Professor Flitwick and a few of the other teachers had scanned through the school's libary for charms that could protect me from my oath. My muscles were still sore and stiff, but I had managed to keep myself from passing out. Snape had made me a few pain relieving potions that had helped tremendously.

I was still upset about no one having found Ham. I was worried.

Madam Pomfrey put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you sure you feel alright?" She asked.

I nodded and tried to make a small smile. "Fine."

Severus came to my side and pushed an annoying red bang out of my eyes. I grimaced when his hand touched a soft spot on my forehead.

"I should get to work. Resting in bed for three days hasn't helped me much." I said.

The infirmary's doors swung open and Professor Mcgonagall and the rest trooped in. Madam Hooch held a slim broom in her hands. Raising an eyebrow, my eyes asked the question.

Mcgonagall took the broom out of her hands and held it out to me, "It'll be quicker for you to go around the castle." She said in a logical voice.

"Thanks, I guess." I knew I didn't sound especially happy, or grateful for that matter.

The teachers looked at each other. Finally, madam Sprout spoke up. "We've put all our strongest defenses around the school and we're going to address the students today at breakfast. We've got teachers patrolling the corridors at night and Hagrid and Minerva have requested the centaurs permission for us to have a shelter built in the forest under their protection."

The stocky witch stopped, then continued, "Is there anything else we need to prepare for?"

Running a hand through my hair, I mulled over the question for a few minutes.

"I'll talk to to the kids. They need to hear it from someone who knows this stuff from experience," I glanced at Mcgonagall who gave a tight smile. "I would suggest having Hagrid move into the castle. And, as this castle is pretty aged, it should have tunnels which we can explore for emergency escape routes."

Minerva nodded and spoke in a stern voice. "Fine. We will have the shelter and escape tunnels looked into by teachers who have any free periods within the day. What will you be doing, Embry?"

"I'll scan the area and think of our best bets." I looked over my shoulder at the chair that stood beside my hospital bed. My clothes lay neatly folded on it's seat. Grabbing up the fresh pile of clothing, I held them in my arms and gazed hard at each of the teachers. All of them looked visibly ill at ease. Mcgonagall and Flitwick looked older, while Pomfrey and a few others were pale.

Striding past them, I started towards the door in the corner of the infirmary to change. I stopped when Minerva asked me a question I'd been waiting for.

"What are our chances?"

Turning back to them, I took a deep breath, "We're dead, as far as my calculations go."

I showered and dressed in clean, brown leather pants with knee high, black boots. A white, button-up shirt with a leather jacket was thrown over my chest. I stuffed my riding gloves in a pocket and walked out the infirmary about half and hour later.

It was halfway through breakfast when I walked into the Great Hall. Students turned in their seats to see me and a few even waved. I smiled and nodded at them. My face went grim when I saw Mcgonaall looking at me with concern in her eyes. I winked at her and saw her relax.

Walking up to the teacher's table, I turned my back on them and looked at the students. The boys and girls were either eating, talking with their friends or catching up on late homework.

I cleared my throat noisily and almost lost my composure when every head turned to me. Shifting uncomfortably, I spoke loudly to the kids.

"I'm assuming you've all heard the rumours of Hogwarts going to war." I smiled when there were a few murmers and mutterings.

"Well, they are true. We will be going against my own people, the Dragon Masters."

A seventh year Slytherin piped up in a nasal voice, "We'll be sent home then!"

A few cheers from the green students sounded through the Great Hall. I crossed my arms, annoyance flickering in my green eyes, "You're an idiot." I stated.

The Slytherin's mouth dropped open as did the rest of the school. I jumped neatly off the steps and approached the four tables, saying, "You're safer here, kid. All of you are."

I heard a tiny, timid voice cut through the silence, "Are you gonna help us?"

I looked towards the Gryffindor table. Little Chrystal was looking at me with wide, fearful eyes.

I nodded again. "Yes. I don't agree with what my people are doing. But, you can rest assured, we have a plan in case we can't fight off the auras."

"We're going to ask all of you to pack any nessecity belonging of yours. You will be going into hiding in the Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms underground. Classes will be postponed until this ordeal is over. No student will be allowed to walk without an adult escort."

I took a deep breath, "That's all for now. After breakfast, everyone will be taken back to their houses to pack."

Closing the long speech I'd just given, I flicked my hair over a shoulder and without looking back, I walked out the Great Hall. The silence was so still that the squeak of my boots on the ground could be heard.

I walked outside and took a few calming deep breaths. The air was still chilly and quiet. As if it knew it would soon be the battle field to a fight that I doubted that most of us would live through.

I gazed at the dark trees of the Forbidden Forest. Narrowing my eyes, I started towards them. Something wasn't right about he way they were moving. There was no wind today. How could they even be moving?

I came to the entrance to the dark wood, and nimbly stepped over a thick tree root. The air suddenly got cold and I shivered slightly. I was slowly getting deeper into the forest. The trees got denser, darker and more scary looking the further I went in.

"It's been over a year since I've last seen you, Lina."

Warm hands enveloped me in an embrace.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Reunion**

I widened my eyes in shock as the brown cloaked man turned me to face him. Then, slowly, my lips curled into a smile.

I threw my arms around his neck, "Laman! You're here," I blundered. "Why are you here? What happened to the other dragon masters?"

Laman laughed, dimples showing in his cheeks, "I came looking for you. The only way I could get here was to join in the Elder's plans of eliminating you."

There was silence, then the two adoptive siblings burst into giggles. "I can't believe you're here." I hugged him tightly.

Laman stepped back with a grin on his face. I stared at him questioningly as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers once. Immediatly a roar echoed through the Forbidden Forest. I jumped back and watched as a bunch of trees were forced apart. Their trunks crashed to the ground. A grin spread over my face as five dragons came tumbling out from in between the trees.

"My. . . My dragons. . . ." I squealed and ran towards the twins. Nadia and Aiden let out shrill howls and flapped their leathery wings towards me. I let out a groan as Aiden slammed into me and I fell onto my back with a 264 pound baby dragon on my stomach. For the first time in days I giggled and allowed the youngest members of my family to smother me.

Nadia's hot pink tongue licked at every inch of me she could get. I chuckled and hugged both of them. Laman helped me stand up.

Looking at the remaining three dragons, Vain, Beaty and Belle, I threw open my arms and went down on one knee, "Come here!" I ordered playfully.

The three sisters didn't waste any time in hurtling towards me. They danced and fluttered around me as I danced in and out between them. Belle landed on all fours and nuzzled me, almost making me trip again.

I glanced back at my brother, "Thank you so much, Laman."

Laman gave a soft smile, "I thought you'd like having your family back with you."

"But, what will happen when they realise you're betraying them?" I blinked when Laman chuckled and ruffled my red hair.

"How could I have betrayed them when I was never with them to begin with?" He asked simply.

"What do you mean?"

Laman rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well, you know the last Hogwarts Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore?" I nodded, and he continued. "About four months before he died he contacted me and employed me as a spy for him. I would give him information about the whereabouts and mission plans from the Elders."

. . . . I felt like screaming. How could I have been so stupid? "So, you've been against the Elder's for almost six years." I stated.

Laman nodded, looking proud. "Yeah. . . AH!" He screamed and jumped back as I lunged at him.

Hopping onto his back I wrapped my fingers around his neck and tried to strangle him, "You stupid, moronic, daft, man-bimbo!" I shrieked.

Clawing at his dark hair, I hit his back repeatedly. Laman ran backwards, with me still clinging to his back, and bashed his back against a broad tree trunk. Groaning, I let go of him and slid to the ground. Laman gazed down at me looking amused.

"You're a better Dragon fighter than a hand-to-hand fighter." He noted, smiling.

I glared at him. "Man-bimbo." I said again.

Laman shrugged and looked at me slyly, "So, when do I get to meet this lover of your?"

Blushing, I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "Who told you I have a lover?"

"Well, the Elders informed me that you have a relation-"

I rolled my eyes, "Severus Snape." Laman took one glance at the way my emerald eyes sparkled and sighed, "I wanna meet him. Now."

I nodded, "Fine. But first, I'm going to take my dragons back to the enclosures. It's safer there than here."

Together, Laman and I guided the creatures to the empty dragon enclosures. I put all of them in the same one as Le' Felix. The collasal, black male dragon snorted a greeting to the others and allowed Belle to lie next to him. Her large tummy looked bloated as she lay on her side.

I smiled and closed the dragons in. Pulling Laman along, we walked together back to the castle. We were greeted with shocked students who were running around trying to find their friends. We enter the entrance hall and every face turned and stared at us.

I smiled encouragingly at the kids and they returned to their friends. Laman raised an eyebrow as I waved at a few of the children. "I thought you didn't like kids." He said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess I did say that. But, now I love 'em."

We strode through the castle. A seventh year gryffindor ran into Laman and he did a double-take. The girl had massive, baby blue eyes and reddish blonde hair. She quickly apologized and hurried away, "Sorry."

"She. Is cute." Laman stared after her.

I giggled and slapped his back, "She's a prefect. One of the better ones, at least. Her name's Cecilia."

I managed to drag Laman away from the girl and her friends, and I pulled him down to the dungeons. I found Snape there in his classroom. He had heavy crates levitating off the floor. The boxes held potion ingredients and tonics for the war that was about to unfurl. Severus glanced at us, then glared directly at Laman.

"Don't worry, Sevie. He's my little brother." I said and walked towards him. I sat on his desk and introduced them, "Laman, Severus. Severus, Laman."

Snape continued glaring coldy at Laman until the younger man held up his hands in surrendor, "I know you have bad taste, Lina. But, this guy? He's so. . . old."

I looked at Severus and was surprised when he gave a tight smile. He held out his hand limply and the two shook hands. Snape took his hand back and leaned against the table next to me, "I thought your brother would be more handsome."

Laman frowned. This was not going well. I spoke up, "How long till the students go into hiding?" I asked.

Severus replied in a more willing voice, "At noon. They're packing the necessary requirements."

I bobbed my head, "I should get to work. You two. . . get to know each other." I said, giving my brother and lover warning looks.

I turned and strode out the potions classroom. As soon as the heavy door closed behind me, I heard Severus and Laman's voices arguing over something. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stone steps.

**Well, the boys have met each other? What will happen next? Please review. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Boys**

I flinched when I heard the sound of breaking glass from inside the potions classroom. Frowning, I hurried back up the stairs out of the dungeons. They can sort themselves out, I reasoned with myself.

The corridors were almost empty, just a few of the older students had stayed behind, claiming that they wanted to fight with us. I raised an eyebrow as I appraoched a tall, sandy haired boy who was yelling at small professor Flitwick.

"We're seventeen! We shoudl be allowed to decide if we want to help or not," The boy said loudly. Behind him, a group of seventh years nodded in agreement.

Professor Flitwick waved his hands, trying to calm down the crowd of students. "I'm sorry, Ian. But you're all too young to be in combat with the dragons."

"That's crap! You're-"

"He's right." I stepped in. The kids turned to me, their faces gave away the guilt they were feeling from snapping at a teacher. A girl with frizzy, auburn coloured hair and a pale face spoke softly, "We want to help."

The boy called Ian piped up, "And we are gonna help."

I looked at each of the children closely. They looked brave and willing to help, but there was fear in their eyes.

"You're barely adults. I don't want any of you to get hurt during the Dragon war." I said, trying to sound reasonable.

But, that was really hard since I was still worried about Ham and of all the things that could happen if we didn't win this fight.

Sighing, I said, "Pack your things and get under ground." I turned my back on them and started towards the door, I still had to put my own defenses up.

"No."

I stopped. It was the ravenclawr girl that Themboa had taken an interest in. I looked over my shoulder, "Why are you all so keen about fighting? This will do nothing to prove how brave or strong you are." I said, confused.

When I was in Dragon aura training, we never did anything unless we profited from it. Why these kids wanted to fight so badly was beyond me. The ravenclaw girl stepped out of the crowd, her wand held tightly in her hand. She flipped her wand so that she held the tip and she held the thin, magical stick towards me.

"Take it. We're going to help you fight. And we will win." She said, a determined glint flashed in her baby blue eyes. "All of us know the consequences of what we're doing."

I glanced at Professor Flitwick, who looked impressed with what they'd said. Damnit. Taking a deep breath, I continued walking out the entrance doors, calling over my shoulder, "Round up everyone, teachers and students, who want to fight in the Great Hall. I want you to lead them to the Dragon enclosures and I'll explain what we're going to do."

I swiftly left the entrance hall, smiling when I heard the loud cheers that came from the group of kids I'd just left.

I looked up into the sky. Already, dark clouds were gathering and bloody, crimson lightening flashed. The Elders were already toying with the weather, I thought grimly. They'll be here in a few days at the most.

I spent an hour walking around the school grounds, observing everything and taking mental notes. I first started putting my defense charms on the lake. I stood on the edge for a few minutes, watching the water's faint waves.

I shrugged out of my cloak and jacket, then kicked off my boots. Walking till I was waist deep in the cold water, I evened my breathing and concentrated. I narrowed my eyes and my vision went red. Then flames engulfed my hands so fast that I almost gasped. Then, quickly, the fire covered my whole body.

I placed my hands palm down on the water's surface. The waves immediatly ceased and a strange stillness took over. Everything seemed to stop, even time. I flexed my fingers. The flames from my body licked at the water and spread over the dark depths, rapidly covering the whole lake with fire. The red, orange and yellow flames lit up the forest, glowing brightly.

I flexed one hand again, and the red fires died down, only to spring up again as violet flames. Taking a long gulp of air, I slowly released my spell. The fires smoothed themselves against the lake and the water turned to a pale purple.

"That should hold it." I smiled with satisfaction. The lake actually looked kind of pretty with it's water violet. I hoped the merfolk wouldn't mind too much.

"Interesting technique." A slow drawl caught my attention.

Looking behind me, I saw Severus watching me. I nodded, feeling a little embaressed, "Thanks, I think. But, you could have told me you were watching me."

Severus unbuckled his black cloak and let it fall to the ground. He took off his shoes and stepped cautiously into the purple water. He stood next to me, both of us silent.

"It's beautiful, though. Just like you." He said.

I gave a sideways grin and punched his shoulder, "What happened with you and Laman?"

"Oh, we just had a. . . . a disagreement."

"What happened?" I asked again.

Severus Snape chuckled, "He called me an old fart and I said he was an irrisponsible kid that refused to grow up."

"Oh," I wrinkled my nose in a bored fashion. "Ok. As long as you guys aren't going to physically fight."

"You think I'd lose?" Severus asked, looking as if his dignity had been hurt deeply.

I leaned up to kiss his cheek, "No offense, Sevie. But, Laman knows his fighting styles and he could probably beat you."

"I feel insulted. . . ."

**Hope you enjoyed the update. Please review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Our Safe Haven**

Severus slipped his arms around me, and pulled my body against his in a warm, secure hug. I eagerly returned the embrace and lay my head on his chest, my head just touching his chin. Once again, it sucks to be short.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist, "He really called you an old fart?" I asked.

I felt him nod and I lifted my gaze to his face. He was staring out to the violet coloured lake, where the sun was starting to set.

"Your brother is exceedingly immature. But, as he's your family, I guess I'll try to get along with him." Severus said, smiling.

"Good. Now, we've got half an hour or hour until we have to head back to the others. Why don't we use this time to our advantage?" I suggested slyly.

I jumped suddenly and my legs wrapped themselves around my lover's waist. Snape's hands instinctively caught my hips and steadied them. Snaking my arms around his neck, I kissed him, "We haven't been able to do this for months, Sevie."

He chuckled and leaned back. We fell back back into the warm, lake water, still clutching to each other.

~Forty Five Minutes Later~

"Ugh, I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Lina." Snape scolded playfully, while we dressed.

I slipped my shirt on and turned to pout at him, "That's so unfair, Severus. We're not late or anything." I said, trying to make my point.

The dark haired man buckled his cloak on and crossed his arms. "We'd better head back."

Frowning, I shrugged into my leather jacket and straightened up. Then, walking in front of the Hogwart's professor, I strode confidently through the Forbidden Forest. But I let out an yelp when I tripped over a large, mossy root. I jolted foreward and just caught myself before falling into a trench. I heard Severus chuckle behind me, and whipped around to glare at him.

"Shut it!"

"Look who got out of the lake moody."

"I'm not moody!"

"But you're shouting, whereas I'm not."

"You're stupid."

"Thank you." Snape replied with a small smile.

I lifted my nose haughtily and continued through the forest. We finally reached the end of the tall trees and we immediatly started to the Dragon Enclosures. I was shocked to say the least. There were so many people.

All the teachers and almost every seventh year student were crowded. The teachers were either walking around or standing together, talking. Some students sat on the tall, wooden fences, and others even sat on the ground in huddles. The chatter died down as soon as we came closer, and Severus left my side to join the rest of the teachers.

Wringing my hands together, I walked to one of the fences. Placing my foot on the bottom rung, I hoisted myself up onto the top step. I balanced myself perfectly as I stood there, a good few feet over the crowd.

I looked at everyone grimly, "We all know what's going to happen." I said, "So, I'm just going to tell you a plan of action that would best for the kids and professors of the school."

The students that were sitting on the walls or the ground, stood up and joined teh rest, eager to hear me.

"We've only got a few days at the most. We have to spend this time preparing the younger children. I'm going to be dividing you into groups. During the course of tomorrow, I will be assigning leaders for each group. Everyone will assist anyone else," I glanced specifically in the direction of the Slytherins, "And I mean anyone, even if they aren't in your house."

Raising my hand, I pointed a finger in the direction of the lake, "I have already placed a charm over the lake, so I'm going to ask you to stay out the forest and away from the lake. Hagrid and his animals will be moved into an empty classroom on one of the lower floors of the castle, so, aslo, stay away from those areas. My dragons will be guarding every entrance from tomorrow onwards. They will refuse entry to anyone that doesn't have my permission."

"How do they know if we have your permission," Polina Du Prez, a pale faced Slytherin spoke up.

I placed my hands, palm up, towards her. Immediatly a faint, pink glow engulfed them and as the pink became brighter, a mark appeared on my hand. A scrawly signature slowly came into view. "If any of you wish to go out of the castle, you will have to come see me. I will print my mark on your arm and it will last a few hours.

The girl nodded dumbly and went silent. Smirking, I went on, "Tonight and tomorrow we will continue moving students underground to the Hufflepuff common room and the kitchen. Every teacher will place their strongest enchantments over these to areas."

Professor Mcgonagall raised her hand, not sure of what to do, "And if someone were to find the room of Requirement?"

"What the dragonfly is that?" I asked.

The sharp faced witch explained it and I nodded, "Ok, so, we will have to keep an eye out for that. It should be handy as a last resort."

"A last resort? Why can't we just keep the students there?" She questioned, looking miffed.

"Because if we were to be found out, we would have no other place for sanctuary. With my plan, if we're found, we can escape to the Room of Requirement for refuge." I said smartly, loving the fact that Minerva hadn't thought about that.

Mcgonagall's cheeks coloured slightly and she backed down.

"So, that's all for now. I will address everyone later tonight when people have packed." I said and hopped down from the wall.

The crowd dispersed and started towards the castle for dinner. I swaggered slowly behind them, making sure that I could walk back with Snape.

He came up next to me, "That was an intelligent choice about the sanctuaries."

"I know. I'm the greatest."

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. I luv you all! :D And please review and I might be able to update before my next big exam.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, everyone! Sorry, but this isn't an update. I'm going away for the holidays to visit family. :) So I won't be updating any of my stories until somewhere in January. The place where I'm going only has computer problems. I'm really sorry to those who were looking forward to the updates, but I hope you forgive me.**

**Have a great Christmas and a happy New Years, everybody! :)**

_**Ringing**_

_Sparkles, frills and bright coloured bows_

_There is no unhappiness, crying or lows_

_When families reunite and Christmas comes_

_Songs are a delight and soft, melodic hums_

_Red, green, silver and gold_

_Christmas is the best time to behold_

_At every corner, trees and mistletoe hang_

_And christmas crackers are pulled with a bang_

_Have a very merry Christmas, with sunshine or snow_

_And make sure to eat lots of turkey or chocolate chip cookie dough_


	25. Chapter 25

**I Hate Kids...**

"You IDIOTS! I told you that we're moving you after the Ravenclaws!" I shrieked at a group of shifty Slytherins. It was bad enough that it had taken almost all night to fit all the Hufflepuff students into four dorms, but this was asking way too much of me.

"You Slytherins' are the stupidest dragon hides I've ever seen!" I seethed. The Slytherin's looked uncomfortable as the rest of the teachers just stood there watching me rave.

Finally, I stopped and took a deep breath, "Fine, fine. Umm... Flitwick, can you move the Slytherin boys and girls into the fourth year dorms? Try and fit them into two or three, but no more." I asked, still feeling hot and bothered.

The tiny professor nodded meekly and led the Slytherin's into the Hufflepuff common room. Pressing my fingers to my temples, I groaned and rubbed my aching head. I instructed four other teachers to check on the Ravenclaw house, then leaned against the stone wall of the Hogwarts castle.

An accented voice caught my attention, "Ey, chickie! You look beat."

I opened my emerald green eyes and looked at Themboa, "Oh, I had no idea, Them." I yawned, saying, "I may have been trained as the number one pupil to withstand all levels of pain and torture, but kids? No one prepared me for the evil that is kids."

Themboa laughed loudly, "Ah, don't worry about it, man. Ya' doing great."

"I guess so. Shouldn't you be helping the students pack?"

Themboa groaned and swaggered off, pouting. Shaking my head, I stood straight and walked through the door into the Hufflepuff's common room. It was bustling with crying first years, hurried fifth years who were moving their pets and seventh years who were preparing to help protect their school.

I felt a small body collide into mine, but I didn't move or fall back. I looked down at the tiny kid in my arms and smiled gently when frightened, brown eyes stared up at me, "You ok?"

The boy shook his head, his dark hair falling into his eyes, "I can't find my toad."

The kid had brown hair and had pudgy cheeks, wearing Gryfindor robes, "Trevor is always getting lost. He was my dad's toad."

"What's your name? Maybe we can find him together." I asked softly.

"Neil Longbottom."

"Ok, Neil. Let's go look around." I took the boy's hand and led him to the Hufflepuff dorms where the younger Gryffindor boy's were staying.

When I walked into the dorm, a dozen first and second years slifted their heads to stare at me. I held up my hand casually and said in a weary voice, "Neil's lost his frog-"

"Toad."

"Oh, yes, um... Neil has lot his toad and if any of you see it, give it back to him, ok?" I said over the noise into the common room.

The boy's nodded, but then one, tousled, red-head boy pointed his scrawny finger at my feet. All eyes looked down at the pointed spot and I froze. There, dangling on the brim of my leather boot was a large frog that had gotten stuck while trying to find refuge in my shoe.

I clenched my hands together to make tight fists. "Get. It. Out."

Neil shook as he bent down and grabbed his toad. He looked back at me with an embarressed smile, "Thank you."

Saying nothing, I spun on my heel and waltzed out the crowded room. After that event I spent the next few hours arranging the Gryffindors, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs into ten of the fourteen Hufflepuff dormitories.

The castle was still dark when I left the noisy common room to do an inspection. Professor Mcgonagall, Madam Pomfrey and two other teachers were still readying the Ravenclaws to be moved into the remaining dormitories.

I was walking down the steps to the Great Hall, when I saw familiar, dark flowing robes in front of me. I smiled softly, leaned against the stone wall, and watched as Severus performed some spells on the huge door. When he was done, he turned around to walk away, but then his eyes stopped on me.

"Having a bad time with the students?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. But I was just coming out to look around for him." I said. A feeling of sadness swirled inside my stomach.

Snape's face turned sympathetic, "By him, you mean Ham, don't you?" He said, referring to the tiny dragon.

I could only nod again, my eyes stung as I forced down tears. This was the longest I had ever been without my best friend and I missed him more than anything.

Severus appraoched me and wrapped his arms around my shaking shoulders, setting his chin on my head. I buried my face in his chest and we stood like that for a few minutes. Eventually I sniffed and stepped away, putting on a fake smile, "I'm fine. Just fine."

"Maybe you should go lie down for a while in your room, Lina. It will make you feel better." Severus said, his face creased with worry.

"Ok. I just want to move my dragons. It'll only take an hour or two."

Severus gave me an unbelieving look, but he seemed to accept it, "Alright. I'll see you at breakfast."

We walked off in opposite directions, me going down to the forest and him to the Hufflepuff dorms to where the students were being filed.

I jumped over a few steep rocks and walked quickly to my dragons. They were all resting in Le' Felix's sancturary. They twins, Belle, Beauty and Vain were all lying in a huddle together while Felix's long, gleaming tail wound around the group. The enormous dragon lifted his head protectively as I came closer, but he relaxed and roared loudly as I slipped over the dividers.

Nadia and Aiden gave squeals and rushed to me. Aiden reached me first and glumped me, sending me right over onto the ground. The sisters encircled me and the young dragons while Felix lay down next to us and wound his tail around all of us. He lifted his head proudly as he watched over us. I laughed softly as Aiden nipped my shoulder painfully and hugged the sea green dragon around his neck. But then I found that I couldn't let him go. My thoughts immediatly went to Ham, and my fingers tightened around Aiden's thick neck.

Then the tears started. My shoulderes heaved as I cried into Aiden. He looked surprised, but nuzzled against me. Nadia and the sisters did the same, and I found myself being nudged by all of them. Then I couldn't stop it, it was like standing in the rain while trying to stay dry. I finally did the thing I wanted to since I lost Ham. I sobbed.

I was to absorbed in my crying to notice that, standing at the edge of the dragon enclosure, was Severus Snape. He didn't make a sound, he just watched me.

**Hey everyone, I know that I haven't updated lately, but I was in a car crash in January and I was put in the ICU for a while. I haven't been feeling very well, so you won't be seeing a lot of updates for my stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	26. Notice

**Hi everyone! I'm sure you're all wondering why I haven't been updating for almost two months. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm back in hospital. Apparently I've still got injuries from the car crash. The doctors are telling me that my skull fracture is not healing properly (I might be having head trauma) and that my brain is swelling up again. I'm no longer allowed to write on certain computer screens, but I am buying a laptop that I can work on. But, for now, I would like to know if there is a certain story that you would like me to work on while I'm in the hospital. I'm putting this notice on all my stories. Please send the answer to me in a message to my inbox or in a review. I will only be working on one story at a time till I am fully healed. Thanks and please don't give up on me.**


End file.
